


Noah Czerny e il calice di fuoco

by lucebre



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucebre/pseuds/lucebre
Summary: Prendete "Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco" e metteteci dentro i personaggi di "The Raven Cycle". Più o meno.





	1. 1) Sull'Hogwarts Express

1) Sull'Hogwarts Express

Quando Blue si svegliò quella mattina, l'aria profumava di tristezza da fine vacanze. Profumava di pioggia: una pioggia pesante tamburellava contro la finestra mentre indossava i jeans e una maglia da lei creata da un vecchio lenzuolo di cotone. Avrebbe indossato la divisa della scuola una volta salita sull'Espresso di Hogwarts.  
Noah era venuto da lei qualche giorno prima per passare gli ultimi momenti delle vacanze assieme e insieme scesero la scale arrivando in cucina. Maura era già lì che preparava qualche strano intruglio che Noah non avrebbe mai assaggiato.  
Blue si prese uno yogurt dal frigo e passò del latte e una tazza a Noah. Quella per Noah era come se fosse stata casa sua, aveva passato tantissimi pomeriggio a giocare, aveva studiato con Blue, aveva commesso più volte l'errore di assaggiare gli esperimenti della famiglia Sargent, si erano più volte sdraiati nel giardino a guardare le stelle e trovare le costellazioni. Erano cresciuti insieme fin da piccoli e la loro amicizia era davvero profonda, così profonda che davano l'impressione di essere più forti quando erano insieme, di essere una cosa unica.  
«Noah, passa tuo padre a prendervi verso le dieci e mezza. Vi accompagna lui a prendere il treno. Io ho una lettura da fare per un cliente importante che non poteva proprio aspettare» disse Maura, facendo il verso al cliente, fortunatamente non presente, alle parole “che non poteva proprio aspettare”.  
Noah e Blue non diedero alcun segno di aver capito, ma Maura sapeva che l'avevano ascoltata, perciò uscì dalla cucina, mentre l'intruglio continuava a bollire emanando un odore particolarmente strano.  
Maura Sargent aveva sempre vissuto in quella casa e non aveva voluto abbandonarla neppure dopo essere uscita da Hogwarts, aveva voluto continuare a vivere in un mondo privo di poteri magici e di mettere le sue capacità e competenze al servizio di tutti coloro che ne avessero bisogno, indipendentemente dal fatto che appartenessero o meno al mondo magico. I suoi clienti erano davvero tra i più disparati: donne di mezza età, uomini in carriera, ragazzini ricchi e snob, ragazzine eccitate, anziani dalle barbe lunghe, vecchiette con il bastone.  
Grattastinchi, il gatto di Blue, entrò in cucina e con un salto particolarmente aggraziato si sdraiò accanto al braccio della ragazza. Era un gatto fulvo con il pelo lungo che Blue aveva trovato girovagare più volte nel loro giardino. Era odiato da tutti perché ringhiava e graffiava chiunque gli si avvicinasse. Chiunque tranne Blue. Blue aveva una particolare connessione con gli animali e con tutte le creature viventi. La madre la definiva come un'empatia particolarmente accentuata. Per Blue non era niente di particolare, ma non per niente la sua materia preferita ad Hogwarts era Cura delle Creature Magiche.  
Noah appena vide il gatto saltare sul tavolo si allontanò istintivamente, lui più di chiunque altro sapeva quanto quegli artigli fossero letali: le sue mani potevano raccontare storie di guerra. Era inconcepibile non riuscire ad accarezzare quel pelo morbidissimo, ma una paura insita in lui gli impediva di provarci.  
«Henry mi ha scritto» disse Blue dopo aver tirato fuori il cellulare. «Dice che andrà da solo alla stazione perché i genitori non lo possono accompagnare e di vederci direttamente lì e di aspettarlo per andare al binario.»  
«Come se negli ultimi quattro anni non lo avessimo fatto» disse ironico Noah mentre mescolava lentamente lo zucchero nel latte.

*

Il papà di Noah venne con la Range Rover, che sembrava gridare: «Siamo dei rinomati avvocati e guadagniamo molto soldi.»  
Era una cosa veritiera, la famiglia di Noah era davvero ricca. I genitori di Noah erano due avvocati e si erano creati il loro studio legale, che gli aveva permesso di guadagnare parecchi soldi. Avevano sempre mandato i figli in scuole private e Noah e le sorelle avrebbero continuato a frequentarle se non fosse stato per l'arrivo inaspettato della lettera di Hogwarts.  
Noah quell'anno sarebbe dovuto partire per un collegio a parecchi chilometri distanza, dovendo così interrompere per un lungo periodo la sua amicizia con Blue. Blue, dentro di sé, era felice che lui se ne dovesse andare: lei non gli aveva mai detto di avere dei poteri e non gli aveva mai detto che se ne sarebbe dovuta andare a studiare lontana da casa per sette anni. Sua madre le aveva sempre detto che quello sarebbe stato un suo segreto e che non avrebbe mai dovuto dirlo a nessuno. Se anche lui se ne fosse andato, lei non avrebbe dovuto spiegargli niente.  
Quella situazione non aveva fatto stare bene Blue, ma l'arrivo della lettera anche per Noah aveva cambiato tutti i programmi, aveva cambiato il suo futuro.  
Nella famiglia Czerny nessuno aveva mai manifestato poteri magici; l'arrivo della lettera era stato improvviso, sconvolgente, assurdo.  
Avevano pensato ad uno scherzo e avevano ignorato la lettera. Ne avevano ricevute altre che erano state a loro volta ignorate. Dopo alcuni giorni avevano ricevuto una lettera particolare in cui il preside Roger Malory avvisava che si sarebbe messo in contatto con loro il giorno successivo per un incontro in cui avrebbe dato loro delle spiegazioni, avrebbe provato a definire la situazione nei dettagli.  
Grazie all'incontro avvenuto la famiglia si era convinta, aveva abbandonato l'idea di mandare il figlio nella scuola migliore di Inghilterra e Blue e Noah poterono continuare a vedersi.  
Che Blue fosse una strega era ovvio e scontato. Tutta la sua famiglia aveva poteri magici, ma lo aveva sempre tenuto segreto perciò quando Noah e Blue si trovarono a parlare pensandosi di dividersi e scoprirono in realtà che sarebbero rimasti assieme, fu un momento di estrema gioia. Noah non si arrabbiò quando si rese conto di che segreto Blue gli avesse nascosto, fu solamente felice di poter per la prima volta andare a scuola con la sua migliore amica.  
Quando il signor Czerny fermò l'auto e scese, Noah e Blue erano già usciti da casa e i bagagli erano già all'ingresso, gatto e gufo compresi. Noah possedeva un minuscolo pazzo gufo di nome Leo.  
Il signor Czerny li aiutò a caricare i loro bagagli il più velocemente possibile perché la pioggia continuava costante a cadere e partirono verso la stazione, dove avrebbero incontrato Henry e dove avrebbero preso l'Hogwarts Express.  
In macchina c'erano già le sorelle gemelle di Noah. Erano più piccole e frequentavano il quarto anno. Per loro l'entrata ad Hogwarts fu molto più facile e non fu necessario fissare un nuovo incontro con il preside Malory. Sicuramente la famiglia Czerny era dispiaciuta di non poter mandare i figli in quella che loro ritenevano la scuola migliore, ma il preside aveva loro garantito la miglior educazione possibile e che grazie alla loro scuola avrebbero potuto accedere a qualsiasi ulteriore titolo di studio e avrebbero potuto accedere a qualsiasi lavoro.  
Il viaggio fu molto comodo e tranquillo. Non era stato facile infilare Grattastinchi nel trasportino, ma per il trasporto fino al binario 9 ¾ era necessario. Erano passati anni e ancora non si era abituato. Per calmarlo Blue dovette usare tutto il suo affetto.  
Arrivati alla stazione trovarono Henry ad aspettarli nell'atrio con la sua valigia e il suo gufo.  
Per i tre ragazzi era ormai un'abitudine raggiungere il binario 9 ¾: bastava solamente camminare dritti attraverso il muro apparentemente solido che divideva i binari nove e dieci. L'unico aspetto complicato era farlo senza dare nell'occhio, così da evitare di attirare l'attenzione di tutti coloro che non fossero a conoscenza del mondo magico. Salutarono il signor Czerny, il quale preferiva non attraversare la barriera e intimò ai figli di farsi sentire non appena avessero avuta l'occasione. Si divisero in due gruppi, Noah con le sorelle e Blue e Henry. Si appoggiarono alla barriera con nonchalance, chiacchierando serenamente, e scivolarono verso l'interno... e il binario 9 ¾ comparve in tutto il suo caos davanti a loro.  
L'Espresso di Hogwarts era un treno a vapore di color rosso lucente, era già pronto per partire con il fumo che usciva dal primo vagone. Si potevano vedere molti studenti con addosso ancora i propri abiti, ma c'era già chi aveva indossato la divisa scolastica e si potevano vedere i colori delle quattro case. La maggior parte di loro aveva già caricato i propri bagagli sul treno prendendo così posto all'interno dello scompartimento ed erano ritornati sulla banchina per salutare i loro familiari. Altri si vedevano comparire trafelati con tutti i bagagli a carico. Leo, già molto rumoroso di suo, iniziò a sbattere le ali e a rispondere ai versi dei tanti gufi presenti.  
Noah, Blue e Henry e le sorelle di Noah si divisero, ognuno andando a cercare i propri amici. Trovarono ad inizio treno uno scompartimento vuoto e ne approfittarono occupandolo solamente loro tre.  
Il treno era da poco partito che Blue sentì delle voci e zittì i suoi amici, indicando lo scompartimento accanto al loro, probabilmente avevano lasciato la loro porta aperta. Henry e Noah smisero di parlare e si concentrarono sulle parole, e dalla porta aperta sentirono una voce sfortunatamente familiare.  
«... La mia famiglia avrebbe voluto mandarmi a Durmstrang invece che a Hogwarts. Pare che siano amici del Preside. Ma non ho intenzione di andare in un'altra scuola, quando ho già tutto questo potere in questa. Mio padre dice che Durmstrang ha una considerazione più alta delle Arti Oscure rispetto ad Hogwarts, infatti i suoi studenti le imparano realmente e non fanno solo incantesimi di difesa come noi...»  
Blue si alzò dal sedile e chiuse di scatto la porta dello scompartimento non le importava essere sentita, voleva chiudere però fuori la voce di Kavinsky.  
«Ma perché non poteva andare a Durmstrang?» disse innervosita. «Almeno noi ci saremmo liberati di una grandissima piaga».  
«Durmstrang è un'altra scuola di magia?» chiese Noah.  
«Sì» rispose Henry, «e non ha proprio una buona fama. Secondo Compendio sull'Istruzione Magica in Europa, dà tanto rilievo alle Arti Oscure e come diceva Kavinsky te le insegnano».  
«In effetti mi dice qualcosa tutto questo» disse Blue vagamente. «Si sa dov'è?»  
«Nessuno lo sa precisamente, ci sono diverse idee però» disse Henry.  
«E perché nessuno sa niente?» chiese Noah confuso.  
«È tradizione che ogni scuola tenga nascosta la sua posizione, in quanto in passato era presente una profonda rivalità. Sembra che inizialmente volessero rubarsi tutti i segreti a vicenda, perciò preferiscono non dire a nessuno il luogo esatto in cui si trovano» spiegò Henry con tono pratico.  
«Non ci credo» disse Noah cominciando a ridere. «Durmstrang sarà grande quanto Hogwarts, come si fa a nascondere un castello enorme?»  
«Hogwarts è in realtà nascosto» affermò Henry sicuro, «tutti lo sanno, viene spiegato tutto in Storia di Hogwarts. Basta averlo letto...».  
«Voi lo avete fatto, io no» disse Noah con un sorriso sornione. «Dimmi però: com'è possibile nascondere un posto grande quanto Hogwarts?»  
«È stregato» disse Blue. «Se un qualcuno senza magia lo guarda, vedo solo un ammasso di rovine con un cartello all'ingresso che dice 'ATTENZIONE, NON ENTRARE, PERICOLO'».  
«Quindi anche Durmstrang dall'esterno sembra un ammasso di rovine come Hogwarts?»  
«Può essere» rispose Henry, scrollando le spalle, «o magari è pieno di Incantesimi per allontanare le persone. E per evitare che altri maghi lo scoprano, l'avranno reso Indisegnabile...»  
«L'hanno reso cosa?»  
«Indisegnabile. Si può stregare un edificio in modo che non si possa disegnare su una cartina, no?»  
«Ehm... se lo dici tu» disse Noah dubbioso.  
«Secondo me Durmstrang si trova da qualche parte nel Nord, su in alto» disse Henry pensieroso. «Dovrebbe essere un posto molto freddo, perché, al contrario di noi loro hanno i mantelli di pelliccia».  
«Ah, pensate che bello!» disse Blue sognante. «Sarebbe così facile buttare Kavinsky giù da un ghiacciaio e farlo sembrare un incidente. Pensate a quanto sarebbe bello non averlo più attorno.»  
Man mano che si avvicinavano al castello, la pioggia cadeva sempre più fitta e sempre più rumorosa. Il cielo era di un grigio scuro che ogni tanto si illuminava grazie ai potenti lampi. Fuori era così buio che fu necessario accendere le lanterne dopo poco la partenza. Verso mezzogiorno arrivò il carrello dei dolci e Noah comprò dei dolci da dividere con tutti i suoi amici. Era tradizione fare una gara a chi trovava il gusto più strano nelle Caramelle Tutti Gusti +1. L'anno prima aveva vinto Henry che aveva trovato una caramella al sapore di polvere.  
Durante il corso del viaggio molti dei loro amici passarono a salutarli, compresa Gwenllian Dwyr, un ragazza con la testa fra le nuvole, che amava cantare, che era stato cresciuta da una pazza nonna strega. Blue provò a partecipare alle chiacchiere sul Quidditch, ma era uno sport che non le era mai particolarmente piaciuto, preferiva tenere i piedi per terra lei, perciò si seppellì nel nuovo Manuale di Incantesimi, volume sesto, e cominciò a cercare di imparare l'incantesimo acquatico.

*

«Cosa ne vuoi sapere tu di Quidditch, Czerny?».  
Joseph Kavinsky era appoggiato allo stipite della porta; evidentemente prima di entrare aveva origliato la conversazione, dal momento che i loro amici, quando erano entrati, avevano lasciato la porta socchiusa.  
«Non mi pare di averti detto che puoi entrare, Kavinsky» disse Noah non curante.  
«Sargent... che cos'è quella?» disse Kavinsky indicando una scatola aperta vicino a loro. Si poteva vedere l'abito da cerimonia di Blue, abito che era stato richiesto espressamente da Malory nella lettera, e risaltavano tutte le decorazioni in pizzo e fatte con l'uncinetto. Afferrò il vestito e tirò.  
«Guardate!» esclamò derisorio, facendo vedere il vestito ai suoi amici. «Sargent, non pensavi di indossare davvero questa cosa, vero? Voglio dire: sembra un centrino in una casa di riposo.»  
«Va a quel paese, Kavinsky!» disse Blue, non così imbarazzata come sperava di metterla Kavinsky. Lui scoppiò in una risata di scherno e uscì dallo scompartimento.  
Blue scattò in piedi e chiudendo la porta scorrevole mando in frantumi il vetro.  
«Blue!» esclamò Henry. Estrasse la bacchetta, bisbigliò «Reparo!» e i frammenti di vetro volarono al loro posto per formare una sola lastra che tornò sulla porta.  
«Scusate, mi sono fatta prendere un attimo dalle emozioni. Non mi importa cosa pensa, non mi importa se gli piace come mi vesto o meno, però mi dà fastidio che lui si permetta di giudicare gli altri» cercò di spiegare lei. Non le importava davvero cosa Kavinsky pensasse di lei, ma già la sua presenza la innervosiva e davanti a quella derisione avrebbe voluto che lui si trasformasse in un palloncino per poterlo bucare.  
Noah allungò la sua mano sulla sua gamba senza dire niente, guardandola e semplicemente e cercando di non trasmetterle la sua di rabbia. Lui era arrabbiato perché nessuno aveva il permesso di offendere i suoi amici. E a lui lo stile di Blue piaceva. Era stravagante come lei.  
Quando arrivarono alla stazione di Hogsmeade la mano di Noah era ancora lì, ancora sulla gamba di Blue.  
Attorno a loro il cielo ero illuminato da continui lampi. Le porte del treno si aprirono e la calca degli studenti iniziò a scendere portando i loro bagagli. Blue non aveva il coraggio di rimettere Grattastinchi nel trasportino perciò lo avvolse nel suo mantello e Noah cercò di coprire Leo mentre aspettavano di scendere dal treno. Uscirono con le teste chine e gli occhi quasi chiusi per il diluvio. La pioggia cadeva così intesa e rapida che nell'arco di cinque secondi erano già fradici. Avevano l'impressione che l'acqua non scendesse normalmente ma che fossero ai piedi di un'enorme cascata ghiacciata.  
«Ciao, Dittley!» gridò Blue vedendo una figura gigantesca in fondo alla banchina con davanti un gruppetto di ragazzini. Per tradizione quelli del primo anno non percorrevano la strada di tutti gli altri studenti, ma arrivavano al castello attraversando il Lago Nero in barca con Dittley.  
«Tutto bene, Blue?» urlò di rimando Dittley, salutandola con la mano. «Speriamo di non affogare nel lago e vederci dopo alla festa!»  
«Mamma mia, in questo momento sono davvero felice di non dover attraversare il lago con questo tempo» disse Henry sospirando e tremando mentre procedevano lentamente lungo la banchina buia col resto della degli studenti. Un numero incalcolabile di carrozze senza cavallo erano pronte per partire fuori dalla stazione. I ragazzi non vedevano l'ora di arrampicarsi al coperto in una di esse, la porta si chiuse velocemente. Dentro avevano riscaldato l'aria in modo che i ragazzi non fossero anche infreddoliti oltre che congelati. Dopo quale istante la lunga fila di carrozze avanzò per il sentiero che conduceva al castello di Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti. Sono Luce.  
Mi ero ripromessa che nelle prime note di questa storia non avrei detto un sacco di cose che di solito non mi piace leggere nelle note, ma, adesso che mi trovo qui a scriverle, capisco perché le persone dicano quelle cose.  
Una di queste cose è: è la prima fanfiction. Sì, è la mia prima fanfiction e sono un po' emozionata. Ho sempre scritto storie originali, solitamente molto brevi, perché mi piace fotografare piccoli momenti e piccoli dettagli e mi piace farlo con personaggi totalmente inventati. Perciò con questa storia esco totalmente dal mio campo, tento di utilizzare personaggi creati da qualcun altro e tento di scrivere una storia che ha un inizio e una fine ed è molto contestualizzata in confini ben definiti ed è lunga. Perciò... AIUTO!  
La seconda cosa è: mi farebbe piacere ricevere qualsiasi tipo di feedback, perché pur essendo una cosa totalmente nuova, vorrei poter fare il meglio che mi è possibile. Siate liberi di dire, fare e pensare quello che volete. Soprattutto pensare. Se poi volete anche dirlo, ben venga.  
Com'è nata questa cosa?  
Una sera mi è venuta l'illuminazione e ho immaginato Noah Czerny affrontare il torneo tre maghi. E da lì la mia mente è partita e divagata.  
Cose importanti da dire:  
-> Ho preso i capitoli del libro che mi interessavano e li ho riscritti partendo dal capitolo originale. Perciò molte cose le troverete simili, vi sembrarà di leggere un qualcosa che potreste aver già letto. Ho modificato le frasi, ma il senso generale è lo stesso. E' stata una scelta voluta quella di assomigliare molto al libro, anche se, come vedrete, non sarà spesso così.  
-> Non ci sarà il Voldemort di turno. Non ci sarà l'Harry Potter di turno. Non ci sarà il quarto campione. Perciò tutti i filoni di trama connessi, non li troverete.  
-> Ho cercato di essere più IC possibile, ma non è stata una cosa facile e spesso con i personaggi secondari mi sono presa delle libertà, per così dire, creative. Apprezzate lo sforzo e su qualsiasi cosa non foste d'accordo, mi fa super piacere confrontarmi con voi e spiegarvi le mie scelte e i motivi per cui mi hanno spinto a cambiare alcune caratteristiche dei personaggi o perché ho scelto di far dire quella determinata cosa a quel personaggio.  
-> Non sono riuscita a trasformare tutti i personaggi di Harry Potter perché Harry Potter ha milioni di personaggi e The Raven Cycle dieci in croce, perciò troverete anche alcuni nomi originali.  
-> L'ho postata anche su Efp, perciò la potete trovare anche lì.  
In questo momento non mi sembra di avere altro da aggiungere, anche perché è già un papiro così.  
Vi auguro una buona lettura e buona permanenza.  
Spero di potervi leggere.  
Con affetto, Luce


	2. 2) Il torneo tre maghi

2) Il torneo tre maghi

Le carrozze procedevano lentamente sulla stradina che conduceva al castello. Avevano da poco attraversato i cancelli decorati da statue di cinghiali alati che iniziò a piovere ancora più intensamente, come se fosse possibile. Blue osservò dal finestrino della carrozza Hogwarts avvicinarsi; il castello era tutto illuminato e si poteva solo intravedere la sua sagoma sotto la pesante coltre di nuvole. La loro carrozza di fermò davanti all'ingresso. Il portone di quercia in cima alla rampa di gradini di pietra era aperto. I ragazzi all'interno della carrozza prima della loro lo stavano attraversando di corsa proprio in quel momento. Anche Noah, Blue, Henry e Gwenllian, che era salita con loro, si affrettarono e salire le scale e mettersi al riparo.  
«Mannaggia» disse Blue, strizzando i capelli e gocciolando ulteriormente dappertutto, «se continua a piovere così intensamente, il lago potrebbe straripare».  
«In passato sono annegate par... ARGH!» urlò Henry.  
Una secchiata di acqua ghiacciata si riversò sulla testa di Henry che lo aveva inzuppato ulteriormente. Fradicio e confuso, Henry urtò per sbaglio Noah; un'altra secchiata di acqua cadde a terra mancando per un pelo Blue, ma che creò un'onda che bagnò i piedi di Gwenllian.  
Tutte le persone attorno a loro iniziarono ad urlare e a spostarsi per allontanarsi dalla linea di tiro. Blue alzò la testa e un paio di metri più su, nascosto da una trave, Pix il Poltergeist, un esserino con il berretto coperto di campanelle e il papillon arancione, sghignazzava cercando di prendere la mira, aveva una faccia malvagia deformata dalla concentrazione.  
«Pix!» urlò una voce furiosa. «Pix, vieni giù IMMEDIATAMENTE!»  
La professoressa Neeve Mullen, vicepreside della scuola e direttrice della Casa di Serpeverde, era arrivata correndo dalla Sala Grande; perse l'equilibrio per colpa del pavimento bagnato e si sostenne al collo di Blue per non cadere. «Ops... Le chiedo scusa, signorina Sargent...»  
«Non si preoccupi, professoressa!» esclamò Blue senza fiato, massaggiandosi la gola.  
«Pix, vieni qui SUBITO!» sbraitò la professoressa Mullen, sistemandosi il cappello a punta e lanciando un'occhiataccia severa e cattiva in su.  
«Non sto facendo niente!» ridacchiò Pix, rovesciò un altro secchio pieno d'acqua contro alcune ragazze del terzo anno, che scapparono in Sala Grande urlando. «Tanto sono già tutti bagnati, no? Piccoli schifosi saccenti! Ancooooora!» E riuscì a colpire un gruppo di ragazzi del secondo anno che erano da poco arrivati e stavano guardando tutta la scena.  
«Chiamerò il Preside!» gridò la professoressa Mullen. «Ti avverto, Pix...»  
Pix le fece la lingua e sfrecciò via su per la scalinata di marmo facendo cadere i secchi in terra, ridendo come un pazzo.  
«Be', su, forza!» disse perentoria la professoressa Mullen alla folla agitata, «in Sala Grande, ora!»  
Noah e Blue attraversarono scivolando la Sala d'Ingresso; c'era così tanta acqua in terra che sembrava di essere nel Lago Nero. Varcarono la doppia porta sulla destra, mentre Blue continuava a borbottare furibonda tra sé e sé mentre continuava a spostarsi i capelli corti e fradici dal viso.  
La Sala Grande splendeva come ogni volta ed era ornata per il banchetto d'inizio anno. I piatti e i calici d'oro brillavano alla luce di tutte le candele che galleggiavano sopra le loro teste e sopra i tavoli. Gli studenti erano già quasi tutti seduti presso le quattro lunghe tavolate, mentre gli insegnanti stavano iniziando a prendere posto presso un tavolo collocato alla fine della Sala in modo da poter vedere ed osservare tutti gli studenti. Era meraviglioso che lì fosse così caldo.  
Noah, Blue e Henry si salutarono e si diressero ognuno verso il loro tavolo. Blue camminò fino all'estrema destra verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, mentre Noah si fermo prima nel tavolo dei Tassorosso, che si trovava proprio alla sua sinistra; invece Henry andò al tavolo dei Corvonero, il quale si trovava a sinistra della porta.  
Ognuno si mise a parlare con i loro compagni di casa di come avessero trascorso le vacanze. Si parlava ancora della formidabile partita della coppa del mondo di Quidditch in cui aveva giocato Ronan Lynch, il campione della squadra irlandese. Qualcuno era riuscito a partecipare, altri invece erano davvero tristi per il fatto che dopo tanti anni avevano fatto una coppa del mondo in Inghilterra e loro non erano riusciti a parteciparvi.  
Al tavolo degli insegnanti sembrava che ci fossero meno persone degli altri anni. Dittley, naturalmente, doveva ancora arrivare perché stava attraversando il lago con quelli del primo anno; la professoressa Mullen quasi certamente stava sorvegliando che il lago creatosi sul pavimento nella sala d'ingresso venisse prosciugato, ma c'era anche un altro posto vuoto, dovuto all'assenza del nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti oscure.  
Non erano ancora riusciti ad avere un insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che fosse durato più di un anno scolastico.  
Il professor Jiang, l'insegnante di Incantesimi, era seduto accanto alla professoressa Shiftley, l'insegnante di Erbologia, riconoscibile perchè indossava sempre un cappello di traverso sui capelli neri svolazzanti; stava parlando con la professoressa Sinistra di Astronomia. Accanto sedeva l'insegnante di Pozioni, Piper Laumonier.  
Vicino a Laumonier c'era un posto vuoto, destinato alla professoressa Mullen. Al centro del tavolo e alla sinistra del posto vuoto, sedeva il professor Malory, il Preside; vestiva di splendidi abiti blu scuro ricamati con le costellazioni.  
Blue stava ancora raccontando della sua estate quando sentì le voci affievolirsi. La professoressa Mullen conduceva una lunga fila di studenti del primo anno fino all'altro capo del salone. Blue e Noah erano bagnati, ma loro erano fradici, ad ogni passo che facevano lasciavano una scia di pozzanghere: sembrava che fossero arrivati al castello a nuoto, anziché in barca. Stavano tutti tremando di freddo e nervosismo mentre camminavano verso il tavolo degli insegnanti e si fermavano davanti a tutti gli altri studenti – tutti tranne il ragazzino più basso, un ragazzino coi capelli biondo cenere, nascosto in quello che Blue riconobbe come il cappotto di pelliccia di talpa di Dittley. Il cappotto era così grande per lui che sembrava avvolto in un tendono nero e peloso: il suo visino spuntava da sopra il collo, così eccitato. Sembrava troppo divertito per l'evento.  
La professoressa camminava spedita, a testa alta, come se fosse impossibile vederla intimorita. Al contrario dei ragazzi dietro di lei. Le loro facce erano le più disparate, ma la maggior parte di loro si sentiva persa e fissava il soffitto stupito. Sembrava che attraversando la sala il loro nervosismo crescesse anziché diminuire.  
Appena raggiunsero il tavolo dei professori si fermarono in religioso silenzio. Davanti a loro si poteva vedere uno sgabello con appoggiato un logoro capello da mago, sporco, vecchio, rattoppato. I ragazzini lo fissarono, così come tutti gli altri studenti. Le matricole spaventate non coscienti di cosa stava per accadere, gli altri studenti in attesa di sentire una voce ben precisa, che senza farsi attendere iniziò a cantare:  
  
Or son mille anni, o forse anche più,  
che l'ultimo punto cucito mi fu:  
vivevano allor quattro maghi di fama,  
che ancora oggi celebri ognuno qui chiama.  
Il fier Grifondoro, di cupa brughiera,  
e Corvonero, beltà di scogliera,  
e poi Tassorosso, signor di vallata,  
e ancor Serpeverde, di tana infossata.  
Un solo gran sogno li accomunava,  
un solo progetto quei quattro animava:  
creare una scuola, stregoni educare.  
E Hogwarts insieme poteron fondare.  
Ciascuno dei quattro una casa guidava,  
ciascuno valori diversi insegnava:  
ognuno stimava diverse virtù  
e quelle cercava di accrescer vieppiù.  
E se Grifondoro il coraggio cercava  
e il giovane mago più audace premiava,  
per Corvonero una mente brillante  
fu tosto la cosa davvero importante.  
Chi poi nell'impegno trovava diletto  
del buon Tassorosso vinceva il rispetto,  
e per Serpeverde la pura ambizione  
contava assai più di ogni nobile azione.  
I quattro, concordi, gli allievi diletti  
sceglievan secondo criteri corretti.  
Ma un giorno si dissero: chi li spartirà  
quando ognuno di noi defunto sarà?  
Così Grifondoro un modo trovava  
e me dal suo capo veloce sfilava:  
poi con i tre maghi una mente mi fece  
capace di scegliere in loro vece.  
E se sulle orecchie mi avrete calato,  
voi state pur certi, non ho mai sbagliato:  
nelle vostre teste un occhiata darò  
e alla Casa giusta vi assegnerò!  
  
Il cappello Parlante finì di recitare e la Sala Grande risuonò di applausi. Anche qualche matricola più coraggiosa batté le mani.  
La professoressa Mullen srotolò un gran rotolo di pergamena e iniziò a chiamare in ordine alfabetico i ragazzi, i quali man mano venivano suddivisi nelle diverse Case.  
Quando anche l'ultima matricola venne smistata, la professoressa prese il capello e lo sgabello e li spostò. Si andò a sedere alla destra del preside Malory. Non appena lo raggiunse egli si alzò in piedi. Sorrise a tutti gli studenti davanti.  
«Benvenuti, nuovi studenti, ben ritrovati, a coloro che già hanno passeggiato per i corridoio di questa scuola. Non mi voglio dilungare perciò vi dirò solamente: buon appetito!»  
E mentre augurava a tutti un buon pasto i piatti e i vassoi si riempirono del miglior cibo che Hogwarts potesse offrire. Gli occhi di Noah si illuminarono non appena vide le caraffe riempirsi del miglior succo di zucca e i vassoi del miglior pasticcio di carne che lui avesse mai assaggiato. E si ingozzò come se non mangiasse da anni, come se sul treno non avesse diviso con Blue e Henry Caramelle tutti gusti più uno e Cioccorane.  
«Siete fortunati che stasera siete riusciti a mangiare qualcosa, sapete» disse Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa ai ragazzi di Grifondoro. «Prima in cucina c'è stata parecchia confusione».  
«Che è successo?» disse un ragazzo del sesto anno prima di addentare un enorme coscia di pollo.  
«Pix, ovviamente» disse Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa scuotendo la testa, la quale oscillò così tanto che sembrava stesse per staccarsi. Sì sistemò meglio la gorgiera e continuò: «Ogni anno è la stessa cosa: vuole partecipare, ma gli è assolutamente vietato, perché sapete com'è fatto, è così maleducato, non sa rispettare le regole, men che meno gli altri e il lavoro degli altri, e appena si trova in queste situazioni inizia a fare scherzi di cattivo gusto. Tra noi spettri ci siamo confrontati, il Frate Grasso era disposto anche a farlo partecipare, Helena Corvonero come sempre si è astenuta alla conversazione, ma fortunatamente e saggiamente il Barone Sanguinario si è opposto e lo ha impedito. Io sono d'accordo con lui».  
Il Barone Sanguinario era lo spettro di Serpeverde, il cui nome deriva delle macchie di sangue argentato di cui è coperto. Era uno dei pochi, oltre a Malory, a Hogwarts in grado di controllare Pix.  
«Sì, era chiaro che Pix fosse su di giri per qualcosa» disse Blue cupa, ancora bagnata per le secchiate di Pix. «Cosa ha fatto questa volta nelle cucine?»  
«Oh, le solite cose» rispose Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa quasi con noncuranza.  
«Chiasso, rumori, pandemio e zuffa. Stoviglie dappertutto. La minestra era per tutto il pavimento. Ha spaventato a morte gli elfi domestici...»  
Clang. Blue aveva rovesciato il suo bicchiere. Il succo di zucca si stava allargando sulla tovaglia, macchiando il lino candido di arancione, ma Blue non lo notò.  
«Mi stai dicendo che qui ci sono elfi domestici?» urlò con orrore e disgusto rivolta a Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa. «Qui a Hogwarts?»  
«Certamente» rispose Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, sorpreso della sua reazione e con orgoglio continuò: «Sono abbastanza sicuro che qui ad Hogwarts c'è il più alto numero di elfi domestici che in qualsiasi altra parte del Regno unito. Sono più di un centinaio».  
«Ma io non ne ho mai visto uno!» esclamò Blue.  
«Perché, com'è giusto che sia, non escono mai dalla cucina, se non la notte per fare le pulizie, sistemare i dormitori e cose così. Un buon elfo domestico non dovrebbe mai farsi vedere, è questa la sua caratteristica migliore. Sai che c'è, ma non lo vedi».  
Blue lo squadrò, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
«Ma recepiscono una paga?» chiese. «Hanno la possibilità di andare in vacanze, vero? E tutte le altre cose? Possono andare in malattia, prendono una pensione?»  
Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa rise così forte e fragorosamente che la gorgiera gli scivolò via e la testa penzolò rimanendo attaccata solo grazie a quei tre centimetri scarsi di pelle e di muscolo spettrali che la reggevano.  
«Malattia e pensione?» disse dopo aver riso sguaiatamente, rimettendosi a posto la testa sulle spalle e sistemando di nuovo la gorgiera allo scopo di tenere la testa ferma. «Gli elfi domestici non vogliono avere un permesso per malattia e non vogliono la pensione!»  
Blue abbassò gli occhi sul piatto, il quale era ancora praticamente intatto, posò le posate sul piatto e lo allontanò disgustata.  
«Lavoro da schiavi» disse Blue con affanno. «Questa cena è il frutto di un lavoro da schiavi».  
Si rifiutò di mangiare e di bere qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Aveva conosciuto elfi domestici nella sua vita, era andata a trovare degli amici che possedevano elfi domestici, avendo sempre vissuto però in una casa in cui per fare qualsiasi cosa non si doveva usare la magia, per lei era strano che qualcuno invece facesse tutto quello che chiedeva e che fosse così servile. Concettualmente non era così differente dall'avere una colf o una domestica, anche Noah ne aveva una e l'aveva conosciuta ed era molto simpatica, ma erano due cose diverse. Lei aveva scelto di fare quel lavoro, era trattata bene, era pagata, era libera di chiedere ferie e le veniva riconosciuta una pensione; per gli elfi non era così, tutte questi aspetti venivano loro negati e per Blue questo era aberrante. Venivano trattati come essere inferiori nati per servire i maghi e per Blue questo orribile.  
La pioggia continuava a cadere pesantemente e sembrava che la cena fosse accompagnata da un insieme di tamburi da tanto era forte il rumore delle gocce che toccavano le finestre della sala. Ogni tanto si sentiva ancora tuonare e si vedevano i lampi che illuminavano di una strana luce le persone e le stoviglie d'oro, mentre i piatti venivano ripuliti e venivano riempiti di nuovo con altre nuove portate.  
Quando anche i dolci furono spazzolati, senza aver lasciato neppure una briciola nei piatti, così puliti che ci si poteva specchiare, il preside Malory si alzò di nuovo in piedi. Le persone smisero subito di parlare: le uniche cose che si potevano sentire erano il fruscio del vento e il ticchettio della pioggia.  
«Eccoci!» esordì Malory, sorridendo a tutti quanti. «Adesso che tutti abbiamo mangiato e siamo soddisfatti, ci terrei prestaste ancora una volta attenzione su alcuni avvisi.  
«Mastro Colin Greenmantle, che per i nuovi arrivati è il custode della scuola, mi ha chiesto di informarvi che la lista di oggetti proibiti dentro le mura del castello quest'anno è stata estesa. Verrà affisso in ogni dormitorio sulla bacheca la lista completa che comprende più di quattrocento oggetti.  
«Inoltre, mi preme ricordarvi che la Foresta Proibita, come si evince dal nome, che si trova all'interno dei confini scolastici è proibita a tutti gli studenti, come lo è il villaggio di Hogsmeade a tutti coloro che non sono ancora del terzo anno o che non posseggono il modulo firmato da un tutore.  
«È altresì mio doloroso dovere informarvi che la Coppa del Quidditch quest'anno non avrà luogo.» Si udì per tutta la sala bisbigli e persone che cercavano di capirne il motivo.  
«Non è giusto!» disse il portiere della squadra dei Grifondoro.  
Noah, era sconvolto: apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza emettere alcun suono. Quest'anno sperava di riuscire a portare Tassorosso in testa alla classifica. L'anno prima Corvonero aveva soffiato di pochissimo il primo posto.  
Malory li interruppe: «Ragazzi, per piacere, fate silenzio! Come dicevo quest'anno non si terrà la Coppa del Quidditch, questo perché avremo l'onore di ospitare un grandissimo evento che non ha luogo da parecchi anni. Questo evento avrà inizio in ottobre e durerà per tutto l'anno scolastico e richiederà da parte di tutti i professori un forte impegno. Vi assicuro però che questo evento sarà altrettanto stupefacente e coinvolgente quanto la Coppa del Quidditch. Sono estremamente felice di informarvi che la nostra scuola parteciperà ed ospiterà il grande e famoso Torneo Tremaghi.»  
Per la sala si poterono sentire voci sorprese di chi sapeva cosa fosse il Torneo Tremaghi e voci incuriosite che dicevano: «Cos'è?», «Tu l'hai mai sentito?», «Non lo conosco».  
«Immagino che non tutti sappiano cosa sia il Torneo Tremaghi» continuò Malory, dando risposta agli studenti e cercando inoltre di riportare il silenzio. «Il Torneo Tremaghi fu istituito per la prima volta circa settecento anni fa e nacque come una competizione amichevole tra le tre scuole europee di magia più grandi e più frequentate, le quali sono Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Per ogni scuola venne eletto un campione che la potesse rappresentare al meglio e dovettero sfidarsi in tre prove magiche. Il Torneo avveniva ogni cinque anni e i tre istituti si alternavano nell'ospitarlo. Le tre scuole realizzarono che questo era un ottimo metodo per creare relazioni tra i giovani studenti di diverse nazionalità e per creare occasioni di crescita e confronto, fino a che non si resero conto che il tributo di morti era talmente elevato, da rendere necessario l'interruzione e la sospensione del Torneo.»  
«Il tributo di morti?» sussurrano delle voci intorno a Blue e Noah, voci preoccupate all'idea che studenti fossero morti affrontando le prove organizzate dalle scuole. Noah invece era molto eccitato e interessato all'idea di questo Torneo e non vedeva l'ora che Malory desse ulteriori informazioni.  
«Nel corso degli anni passati provarono più volte a riproporre il Torneo e a valorizzare così quegli ideali con cui era stato creato, ma nessuno di quei tentativi ebbe il risultato sperato e fu insoddisfacente. Ciononostante i nostri Uffici per la Cooperazione Internazionale Magica e per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici ritengono che questo sia un buon momento per riproporre questo evento. Prima che l'anno scolastico iniziasse si è lavorato molto affinché le prove siano considerate sicure e per nessun partecipante od osservatore ci sia pericolo di morte.  
«I delegati di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang giungeranno nel mese di ottobre con i presidi e verranno scelti i tre campioni, uno per scuola, nella sera di Halloween. Chi sceglierà i tre campioni sarà un giudice imparziale e sceglierà chi secondo lui è il più degno per partecipare a questo evento, chi si meriterà di guadagnare la gloria della propria scuola e chi potrà avere l'occasione di vincere un premio in denaro corrispondente a mille galeoni.»  
Quando gli studenti sentirono la cifra della vittoria le loro voci si alzarono entusiaste: l'idea di vincere soldi, tanti soldi, li aveva parecchio esaltati.  
«I ragazzi che giungeranno dalle scuole di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang rimarranno con noi per quasi tutto l'anno e parteciperanno attivamente alle nostre lezioni, perciò mi aspetto da tutti voi un trattamento disponibile e di massima gentilezza verso i nostri ospiti. Mi aspetto inoltre che da parte vostra ci sia il massimo sostegno per colui che verrà scelto come campione di Hogwarts. Ne avrà parecchio bisogno.  
Ora però, ragazzi, si è fatto tardi ed è fondamentale che domani tutti voi siate riposati per l'inizio di questo nuovo anno scolastico e per le lezioni. Vi auguro buona notte!»  
Malory si sedette e tornò a parlare con la vice preside Mullen. Si poteva riconoscere i ragazzi del primo anno perché seguivano in gruppo il prefetto della loro casa bisbigliando e guardandosi attorno, chi stupito, chi curioso, chi troppo stanco per apprezzare le novità.  
Anche Noah, Blue e Henry si avviarono verso l'ingresso.  
«Chissà chi sarà il giudice imparziale che sceglierà i campioni» rifletté Henry.  
«Non lo so» disse Noah pensieroso. «Chissà che criterio userà per definire i campioni. Se sceglierà i migliori, se sceglierà i più vecchi..»  
«Ragazzi, voi lo sapete che nel corso degli anni ci sono stati dei morti, vero?» disse Blue.  
«Sì, lo so» ribatté Noah sempre pensieroso, «ma è successo tanti anni fa, no? E poi, che gusto c'è senza un po' di rischio?»  
«Voi volete partecipare?» chiese Henry.  
«A me non dispiacerebbe, ma non so se verrei mai scelto.»  
«Io preferisco non partecipare» esclamò Henry. «Ma farò un tifo sfegatato per voi, nel caso voleste iscrivervi e provare. E avreste tutto il mio aiuto.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, questo è il secondo capitolo della storia.  
È tratto dal dodicesimo capitolo di Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco.  
Il discorso del Cappello Parlante l'ho preso pari pari. Mi sembra più giusto e corretto così, piuttosto che ricrearlo male.  
Spero vi sia piaciuto,  
Luce


	3. 3) Le maledizioni senza perdono

3) Le maledizioni senza perdono

La scuola era iniziata ed erano iniziate le lezioni. Dovettero aspettare alcuni giorni prima di poter frequentare le lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure del professore Dean Allen, ma era stato elogiato da tutti i loro compagni di case. Le sorelle di Noah avevano già seguito sue due lezioni ed erano in estasi, non erano mai state così entusiaste di andare in classe e prendere appunti.  
Henry però aveva seguito diverse lezioni di Pozioni e Gwenllian aveva già fuso un calderone. La professoressa Laumonier si era divertita a mettere in punizione la ragazza costringendola a sventrare un'infinità di pipistrelli e recuperarne la milza. Gwenllian ne era uscita molto meno destabilizzata di quello che Piper Laumonier si aspettasse.  
Henry e Noah non vedevano l'ora che arrivasse il momento di partecipare alla prima lezione. Nell'aria aleggiavano parecchia curiosità e aspettativa. Quando arrivò il giovedì dopo pranzo, la maggior parte degli studenti stavano aspettando l'arrivo dell'insegnante davanti alla classe ancora prima che la campana avesse suonato l'inizio della lezione. Questa era una delle poche materie che seguivano tutte le quattro case assieme.  
L'ultima ad arrivare fu Blue, che arrivo un secondo prima che la lezione iniziasse.  
«Scusate, ero andata un attimo in...»  
«... biblioteca» completò la frase Henry. «Forza, non voglio perdermi i posti migliori.»  
Si sedettero in prima fila di fronte alla cattedra e dalle loro borse presero i loro libri Le Forze Oscure: Guida all'Autodifesa e aspettarono l'arrivo di Dean Allen, il quale entro dall'aula esattamente cinque secondi dopo.  
Era un uomo con un certo fascino. Era un uomo che, nonostante fosse sempre vestito completamente di grigio, non si poteva non guardare.  
«Chiudete i libri e metteteli in borsa. Adesso non li utilizzeremo».  
L'unico rumore che si poteva sentire era il rumore delle borse che si aprirono. Noah non vedeva l'ora di sapere cosa avrebbero fatto.  
Dean Allen si appoggio alla cattedra e osservò in silenzio la classe. L'energia era palpabile e la si poteva percepire sulla pelle, ma lui lì osservò noncurante. Li osservò guardando ognuno di loro negli occhi a braccia conserte. E per cinque minuti non fece nient'altro che osservarli.  
Blue a sua volta impavida lo studiò guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Aveva occhi grigi, coordinati ai suoi abiti, i capelli erano di un biondo cenere. Era molto alto e nonostante non sembrasse così vecchio, nei suoi occhi e sulla sua pelle si poteva percepire una sorta di esperienza, un'aura carica e vibrante.  
Non chiese a loro il nome, come se già sapesse tutto di loro, come se non avesse bisogno di conoscere nient'altro di loro, oltre a quello che acquisiva grazie ai suoi occhi.  
«So che avete una buona preparazione su come affrontare le creature oscure, quello su cui, invece, io voglio lavorare con voi sono le maledizioni. Tutti i tipi di maledizione, a partire da quelle senza perdono. Voglio che sappiate cosa un mago può fare ad un altro mago e voglio che sappiate difendervi nel caso dovreste trovarvi in una situazione allarmante. Voglio che durante quest'anno voi impariate a difendervi.»  
«Lei rimarrà più di un anno, vero?» chiese Tad senza controllarsi.  
Dean Allen concentrò lo sguardo su di lui e l'osservò nella sua divisa scolastica. La voce veniva da quasi in fondo all'aula vicino alle finestre.  
«Ancora non lo so. Finché ci sarà bisogno di me, io rimarrò. Malory ha chiesto la mia presenza e io sono venuto.» Sovrappensiero aggiunse: «Non fatemene pentire».  
Lanciò un'occhiata ancora a tutta la classe.  
«Bene, è ora di iniziare. Come sapete le maledizioni possono assumere forme molto diverse. Mi è stato detto che il Ministero della Magia desidera che io vi spieghi e vi insegni solo le contromaledizioni. Cosa che faremo. Dovrete sapervi difendere! Ma non vuole che io vi mostri e vi insegni anche i tre anatemi illegali prima del settimo anno. Pensa che voi siate troppi piccoli, che non siate maturi abbastanza, che non siete pronti per affrontarli e che non è giusto farvi subire una pressione del genere. Ma non sono d'accordo. Non siete più dei bambini e dovete sapere cosa vi aspetta fuori, cosa vi aspetta in un ambiente non protetto da adulti, cosa vi aspetta in un ambiente dove voi siete gli adulti. E come potrei insegnarvi una contromaledizione, senza insegnarvi anche le maledizioni? Come potete imparare a difendervi, se non sapete cosa significhi provare sulla propria pelle cosa vuol dire essere sotto effetto di una maledizione. Dovete sapere. Voi, dovete sapere.  
«Bene, dopo questa introduzione, qualcuno di voi mi sa dire quali sono le maledizioni oscure, le maledizioni proibite?»  
Tutti alzarono la mano. Tutti conoscevano almeno uno degli anatemi. Allen fece un segno a Tad.  
«Mia madre mi ha parlato di una maledizione. La maledizione Imperius» disse con un po' di timore della voce, dopo aver parlato a sproposito prima.  
«Tua madre la conosce molto bene, la maledizione Imperius» affermò il professore.  
Tad lo osservò stupido: come poteva conoscere sua madre? Chi era lui?  
«Questa maledizione ha causato parecchi problemi alcuni anni fa.» Si allontanò dalla cattedra e si avvicinò ad un armadio con le porte a vetro, aprì un'anta e recuperò una barattolo di vetro. Dentro il barattolo una grossa tarantola pelosa si muoveva ignara di cosa stava per accadere.  
Henry vide Gwenllian, seduta al tavolo accanto al suo, rabbrividire e tremare. I ragni non le piacevano per niente.  
Dean Allen recuperò il ragno dal barattolo e lo appoggiò sulla cattedra. Iniziò a camminare, felice di essere libero. Velocemente però gli puntò contro la bacchetta e recitò: «Imperio!»  
Il ragno si incamminò verso l'insegnate che lo prese in mano. Il ragno iniziò a scendere appeso ad un filo di ragnatela, per poi ritornare verso la mano. Il ragno scendeva e saliva sempre più velocemente e sempre più rapido. Con un salto cadde di nuovo sulla scrivania e si mise a rotolare su se stesso su due zampe, come se stesse facendo una serie di piroette; poi si fermò e inizio a saltellare sempre su due zampe aprendo e chiudendo le zampe più in alto: stava chiaramente facendo stretching. Alla vista del ragno che faceva ginnastica molti studenti sghignazzarono e altri sorrisero, ma Dean Allen no. Lui era serio e impassibile.  
«Lo trovate divertente?» chiese con un'ironica curiosità. «Sareste d'accordo allora se iniziassi a farlo fare anche a voi?»  
Non si sentì più alcuna risata volare nell'aula.  
«Avete capito cosa vi permette di fare? Vi permette di avere un controllo totale sull'altro» continuò lui dopo alcuni secondi, fermando finalmente il ragno che stava continuando a muoversi. «In questo momento se volessi potrei obbligarlo a rimanere completamente immobile, a gettarsi tra le fiamme, entrare nella bocca di un qualsiasi animale o farlo entrare nella vostra bocca.»  
Gwenllian all'idea di avere un ragno in gola ebbe un fremito che le prese tutto il corpo.  
«C'è stato un periodo in cui questa maledizione veniva usata sui maghi per controllarli. Non è stato per niente facile per il Ministero capire chi fosse sotto il potere della Maledizione Imperius e chi invece faceva certe cose per loro scelta, indipendentemente da quanto fossero assurde.  
«Questo è l'unico tra i tre anatemi che può essere contrastato. Vi insegnerò come farlo e mi aspetto che tutti ci riusciate. Chiede una gran forza di volontà e di carattere, e non tutti ne sono in possesso, ma con un po' di allenamento potete riuscirci. Qui lo faremo in un ambiente sicuro e nessuno vi costringerà a fare cose illegali e immorali, ma dovete essere costantemente vigili e fate il possibile per non esserne vittime.»  
Dean Allen continuò a parlare e i ragazzi lo ascoltavano come incantati. Ogni parola che lui diceva, veniva ascoltata e immagazzinata come oro colato.  
Il ragno nel frattempo aveva smesso di muoversi ed era immobile sulla scrivania in attesa. Chiaramente era ancora sotto l'effetto della maledizione Imperius.  
«Gwenllian, ricordo che prima hai alzato la mano, mi sai dire un'altra maledizione illegale?»  
Gwenllian non partecipava normalmente attivamente alle lezioni. Era sempre distratta e persa in un mondo suo. La si poteva vedere girare per il castello recitando e cantando continue e nuove e assurde filastrocche da lei inventate. La classe parve sorpresa di vederla interagire durante le lezioni.  
«So che esiste la Maledizione Cruciatus» affermò imbarazzata Gwenllian, con la sua voce molto acuta. Mentre lei parlava il professore Allen la guardò con attenzione, concentrato solo sui suoi occhi.  
«Tu sei Dwyr, giusto?» chiese non staccando lo sguardo dal suo viso.  
«Sì» disse nervosa e annuendo, ma Allen non fece ulteriori domande e non indagò. Poi si girò verso la cattedra e verso il ragno ancora immobile.  
«Engorgio!» disse Allen puntando la bacchetta verso il ragno. Il ragno si fece più grande e il suo corpo raggiunse la dimensione di un pluffa. «È necessario che il ragno sia più grande del normale perché possiate davvero comprendere cosa vuole dire subire la Maledizione Cruciatus.»  
Vedendo il ragno farsi così grande, il viso di Gwenllian assunse un'espressione di puro schifo e non riuscì a non allontanarsi con la sedia, per mettere ancora più distanza da quella cosa.  
Allen puntò di nuovo la bacchetta contro il ragno e disse chiaramente: «Crucio!»  
All'improvviso le zampe del ragno si irrigidirono sotto il suo corpo, cosa che lo fece rovesciare e iniziò a contorcersi in maniera terribile. L'unico suono che si poteva sentire non proveniva dal ragno, ma erano i respiri angoscianti degli studenti. Vedere il ragno dimenarsi fece mancare il respiro a Blue. Fissava impotente e angosciata quel ragno che continuava a muoversi e ad agitarsi in maniera sempre più violenta e rapida e...  
«La smetta!» urlò con rabbia Blue battendo la mano sul banco alzandosi in piedi. La sua voce e lo stridio della sedia che grattava sul pavimento fecero interrompere quella tortura. Il suo viso era color rosso, tutti i tratti era rigidi e tremavano, gli occhi spalancati e terrorizzati fissavano il banco. Non riusciva a mantenere il contatto su quel povero animale che stava soffrendo in maniera atroce.  
Allen allontanò la bacchetta non tenendola più puntata verso il ragno. Le sue zampe si rilassarono immediatamente e l'insetto giacque immobile sulla scrivania, stremato.  
«Reducio» sussurrò il professore e il ragno tornò alla sua grandezza originaria. Ritornò a concentrarsi sulla classe.  
Gwenllian tremava come una foglia alla vista del ragno. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. I suoi occhi già grandi erano come due sfere da divinazione: si era spaventata tanto nel vedere quell'animale provare quel puro dolore.  
Gwenllian era una persona estremamente ingenua, non si rendeva conto di quanto il mondo e la realtà potesse essere cattiva e meschina, potesse far provare del dolore gratuito e ingiustificato ad un essere, è vero che la disgustava, ma che non le aveva fatto nulla di male.  
Di nuovo appoggiato alla scrivania disse: «Dolore». La sua voce suonava melodiosa e accogliente. «Non è necessario utilizzare particolari strumenti di torture se si conosce questa maledizione e se, soprattutto, si hanno le capacità di scagliarla e se si ha la giusta forza di volontà. È stata molto popolare in passato. Ora, andiamo avanti. Chi conosce l'ultima?»  
Blue si era seduta, ma non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo. Non voleva vedere quello che sarebbe successo ora. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta a vedere cosa avrebbe subito quel ragno. La mano chiusa a pugno era bianca e tremava. I capelli a caschetto le cadevano lungo il viso nascondendole i lineamenti. Noah la guardò, avrebbe voluto toccarla. Prenderle la mano e allentare quelle dita. Avrebbe voluto portarla via da quell'aula. Era una tortura per lei vedere tutto questo. Si bloccò perché sentì la voce del professore parlare.  
«Joseph, mi vuoi dire tu la prossima?»  
«Avada Kedavra» disse Kavinsky con una nota di sfrontatezza nella voce.  
Il clima era decisamente teso. Tutti sapevano cosa stava per accadere.  
«Esatto» affermò Allen con una strana intonazione, che gli studenti non riuscirono a decifrare. «L'ultima maledizione, la peggiore perché considerata la più definitiva. L'anatema che uccide.»  
Il ragno era ancora immobile sulla scrivania, senza forze, distrutto. Era come se lui, al contrario di tutto ciò che gli era attorno, fosse l'unico inconsapevole di ciò che stava per affrontare, cosa lo aspettava.  
Allen si allontanò dalla scrivania e ci fece il giro, per far sì che tutti avessero la miglior visuale possibile, puntò di nuovo la bacchetta verso il ragno.  
«Avada Kedavra!» tuonò il professore.  
La stanza venne illuminata da un lampo di luce verde e venne riempita da un rumore inaspettato: era come se al suo interno fosse comparsa un'entità al lancio dell'incantesimo. Il ragno venne lanciato di alcuni centimetri in avanti e cadde all'indietro sulla sua schiena. Non aveva fratture o tagli, era come se niente fosse successo, ma chiaramente qualcosa era successo. Il ragno era morto.  
Molti studenti lanciarono grida soffocate. La maggior parte di loro aveva gli occhi sbarrati e non riusciva a parlare. Blue dentro il suo banco si era fatta così piccola, ma allo stesso tempo così grande. La rabbia che le cresceva dentro la fece sembrare pronta per scattare e reagire. Ma una lacrima cadde sul banco e Noah la vide in tutta la sua fragilità.  
Allen recuperò il ragno e lo mise dentro il barattolo, come se niente fosse, come se non lo avesse appena ucciso.  
«Non è una cosa bella da provare» disse serenamente. «Non è neppure una cosa piacevole da provare. E non c'è una contromaledizione e perciò non c'è neppure un modo per impedirlo.  
«L'anatema che uccide è una maledizione che necessita di un grandissimo potere magico. Sono certo che se voi estraeste tutti le vostre bacchetta e le puntaste contro di me e pronunciaste Avada Kedavra il massimo che mi fareste sarebbe forse quello di farmi uscire un po' di sangue da naso. Ci vuole davvero un grande potere magico e una grandissima intenzionalità. Ma io non sono qui per insegnarvi come lanciare questa maledizione. Non è compito mio. Ma è giusto che voi la vediate e conosciate. Per questo motivo è stato necessario farvela vedere. Perché dovete sapere cosa altri maghi e streghe sono stati e sono in grado di fare. Dovete sapere cosa andate in contro, ma soprattutto non dovete trovarvi nella situazione di cui dobbiate affrontare qualcuno che vuole lanciarvi questa o qualsiasi altra maledizione. Dovete essere sempre vigili!»  
Qualcuno dei ragazzi si era già ripreso da quello che avevano appena visto, altri erano ancora molto frastornati. Blue non aveva ancora alzato la testa e la sua mano era ancora chiusa a pugno e totalmente bianca.  
«Queste tre maledizioni» continuò Allen, «Avada Kedavra, Imperius e Cruciatus – sono note come le Maledizioni Senza Perdono. Prendono questo nome perché l'uso su un essere umano è sufficiente a meritare una condanna a vita ad Azkaban. E voi dovete imparare a combatterle, dovete imparare a contrastarle. E affinché questo sia possibile dovete prepararvi, avete bisogno che qualcuno vi dia gli strumenti necessari per affrontarle. Ma sopra ad ogni cosa, dove essere vigili. Sempre. In ogni momento. Quando studiate, quando andate in bagno, quando fate un uscita, anche quando pensate di essere al sicuro. Ora, prendete le vostre piume e scrivete...»  
Gli studenti iniziarono a prendere appunti man mano che sulla lavagna apparivano nozioni sulle maledizioni senza perdono. Si potevano sentire le punte delle piume venire intinte nell'inchiostro e grattare i rotoli di carta dal silenzio che aleggiava intorno a loro. Il professore Allen li osservava appoggiato alla scrivania. Osservava i loro volti, li studiava. Sapeva già tutto di loro; prima di iniziare un incarico che gli stato assegnato si informava. Voleva conoscere la situazione perfettamente per prevedere al meglio tutte le possibili implicazioni e i possibili futuri.  
Quando la campana suonò stabilendo la fine della lezione, gli studenti uscirono velocemente dalla classe e appena furono sul corridoio iniziarono a discutere stupiti della lezione. Tad era entusiasta di quello che aveva visto. Parlava con Henry di quanto questa lezione gli fosse piaciuta e sperava anche anche le prossime fossero così piene ed intense.  
Blue sentiva voci intorno a sé che dicevano: «È stata la lezione più bella che io abbia mai frequentato», «Hai visto il ragno? Hai visto come ci muoveva?», «Lo ha ucciso a sangue freddo!» Alcuni voci erano intimorite, altre entusiaste, altre ancora erano incredule di fronte a quello che avevano assistito. Blue era in totale silenzio. Aveva trovato quella lezione aberrante. Quel professore aveva ucciso quel ragno con la stessa noncuranza e semplicità con cui avrebbe potuto prepararsi una tazza di te o fare una passeggiata. Era arrabbiata, era davvero arrabbiata per quello che aveva visto, per quello che il professore aveva obbligato loro ad assistere. Non era stata data loro la possibilità di scegliere. Non li aveva avvisati. Era successo e basta e lei era incazzata con quel professore per averli obbligati a vedere. Provava rabbia, disgusto.  
«Blue, aspetta!» disse Noah mentre le correva dietro. Blue era scappata dall'aula al suono della campana. Da dietro le prese una mano per fermarla e farla voltare verso di lui.  
«Come si è permesso? Come si è permesso di uccidere quel ragno? Non gli aveva fatto niente! E per quale motivo? Pura dimostrazione di potere. Ha voluto far vedere di poterlo fare. Come si è permesso? Io non...» La sua voce era flebile, ma carica di energia.  
Noah l'abbraccio. La strinse in un abbraccio e Blue non ebbe più la forza di continuare a parlare. Tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato durante la lezione riuscì a scaricarla in quel abbraccio.  
Sciogliendo l'abbraccio lei gli sorriso amaramente.  
«Blue, puoi venire un attimo nel mio ufficio?» Una voce le interruppe quel momento fraterno tra Blue e Noah. Era la voce di Dean Allen. A risentirla Blue si era di nuovo irrigidita e anche quel accenno di sorriso era scomparso. La faccia di più Blue poteva essere fraintesa da chi non la conosceva: sembrava quasi orripilata all'idea di andare nell'ufficio del professore, ma Noah, che pensava di conoscerla abbastanza, sapeva che l'unica cosa che voleva fare adesso era combattere e dirgli tutto quello che pensava della sua lezione.  
«Vieni, ti offro una tazza di tè» continuò lui.  
«Ci vediamo dopo a cena, Noah» lo salutò Blue con una determinazione che lui conosceva fin troppo bene: le aveva già visto tirar fuori gli artigli, e quando voleva poteva essere peggio di Grattastinchi.  
Allen rientrò in aula con Blue al seguito e si diressero verso l'ufficio che si trovava in fondo all'aula in una piccola stanza. Quando entrarono Blue poté notare che l'ufficio era spoglio. Non c'era niente di personale al suo interno che potesse dire che quella stanza fosse di qualcuno di preciso. Era anonima, non c'erano foto, quadri, piante. Era tutto di un tonalità grigiastra, che si adattava perfettamente al professore. L'unica cosa che sembra aggiunta e che dava l'impressione di vita era un bollitore con due tazze e diversi contenitori di tè.  
L'acqua era già calda all'interno del bollitore e senza magia la versò nelle tazze. Non le chiese se avesse sete, cosa volesse bere, no, decise lui per lei, dandole un tè bianco al profumo di sambuco e scegliendo per sé un tè nero senza aromi.  
«Non mi stuferò mai di ripeterlo, ma dovete sapere. Dovete sapere cosa c'è nel mondo e cosa potrebbe accadervi.» Allen fece una pausa, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per continuare. «Le persone possono farsi male e posso fare del male. Voglio che siate preparati all'eventualità che non tutto sia sempre semplice e lineare. È inutile fingere che il mondo sia stato e sia un posto felice allegro. Dovete sapere e dovete difendervi.» La sua voce era più dolce e più intima, voleva che Blue capisse davvero il perché lo avesse fatto.  
Mentre Dean Allen parlava Blue lo fissava diritto negli occhi. Era così arrabbiata, che non le interessava essere sfrontata e maleducata. Non aveva ancora toccato la tazza offerta che era ancora sulla scrivania del professore.  
«È illegale quello che ha fatto, lo sa?» Al contrario il suo tono era molto duro.  
«Non è illegale. Certo, il Ministero non sarebbe contento, ma non è illegale. Mi sono confrontato con Malory e lui era d'accordo: anche lui vuole che voi siate preparati.»  
Neppure Allen beveva il te che aveva preparato. Nel dire quelle parole non trasparve saccenteria o manifestazione di potere fine a se stesso.  
«Cosa le ha fatto quel ragno?»  
Rabbia, pura ed energica rabbia.  
«Non è una questione se il ragno mi ha fatto qualcosa. È proprio questa la questione, è proprio questo che ho cercato di farvi capire con questa lezione. Alcune persone hanno più potere di altre e lo usano semplicemente male.»  
«Non serviva che lo uccidesse. Non doveva ucciderlo. Non sarebbe cambiato niente. Il messaggio era chiaro e ci era già arrivato con la seconda maledizione. Non doveva ucciderlo.»  
«Se io non lo avessi ucciso, avreste pensato, magari anche solo a livello inconscio, che potrebbero decidere di risparmiarvi, che potreste salvarvi. Voglio che voi sappiate che invece la morte è una cosa reale. Vedrete amici, fratelli morire e non potrete fare niente davanti a questa situazione.»  
«È stata solo una manifestazione di potere la sua.»  
«In parte sì, ma era necessario.»  
«Lei, lei, lei è...»  
«Sì?»  
«Lei è un assassino, ecco cos'è.»  
«Innegabile.»  
«Come fa ad avere la coscienza pulita? Come fa ad essere così tranquillo?»  
«In passato ho dovuto difendermi, ho affrontato situazioni per niente semplici che mi hanno messo alle strette. Non sono mai arrivato ad usare una di queste maledizioni. Ho pensato di usarle? Certo, è giusto che io sia onesto con te, ma non l'ho fatto. Non ho mai obbligato nessuno a fare cose non volute, non ho mai torturato nessuno e non ho mai ucciso nessuno. Ho fatto cose di cui non vado fiero e non è stato facile. È una cosa con cui convivrò sempre. Mi ha fatto piacere uccidere quel ragno? No. Era necessario? Sì. Sarà difficile per te da accettare, ma era necessario che voi vedeste, che anche tu vedessi.»  
Tutta quella tensione era estenuante e Blue aveva davvero sete; bevve un sorso del tè che il professore le aveva preparato. Era eccezionale, era davvero buono. Non era giusto che fosse così buono, non voleva simpatizzare con Allen dopo quello che era successo.  
«Posso andare, professore? Dovrei essere a cena in questo momento» disse Blue all'improvviso. Voleva andare via quella stanza e aveva bisogno di pensare.  
«Certamente, e scusami per averti trattenuta dopo la lezione» le rispose lui alzandosi in piedi e aprendole la porta. «Ci vediamo a lezione la prossima settimana. Sarà una lezione interessante.»  
*  
«Non mi aspettavo una lezione del genere» disse Henry a Noah mentre si dirigevano verso la Sala Grande per la cena, «non so cosa pensassi di vedere, ma sicuramente non questo. Perché Blue non c'è?».  
«Si è fermata a parlare con Allen. Per lei è stato tutto davvero troppo. Raramente l'ho vista così arrabbiata, soprattutto con un professore. Spero arrivi subito perché le voglio parlare» gli rispose Noah. Era preoccupato per lei, ma non voleva darlo troppo vedere, ma era con Herny e poteva permetterselo.  
«Arriverà, arriva sempre, no?» Henry guardò Noah che però non rispose. «Dai, andiamo a mangiare intanto. Blue ci raggiungerà dopo, vedrai.»  
Blue arrivò a tavola venti minuti dopo che la cena era iniziata, non era andata da Noah, come lui sperava, ma si era diretta al tavolo dei Grifondoro, aveva mangiato velocemente e si era di nuovo alzata. Noah la guardò per tutto il pasto. Aveva una faccia strana, combattiva. Aveva sicuramente qualcosa in mente, doveva solo capire cosa. La vide alzarsi, venire verso di lui. Gli disse: «Vado in biblioteca. Ci vediamo lì?»  
Lui ebbe solo il tempo di annuire che lei era già volata via.  
Aveva decisamente in mente qualcosa.  
*  
«Facciamo Trasfigurazione?» chiese Henry.  
«Sì, ci vediamo direttamente in biblioteca? Blue dovrebbe già essere lì» rispose Noah.  
Ognuno salì nella propria sala comune e nel proprio dormitorio a recuperare il proprio materiale e si trovarono in biblioteca.  
Provarono a cercare Blue, non trovandola si sedettero ad un tavolo libero e aprirono le loro copie di Guida alla trasfigurazione avanzata, con l'obiettivo di lavorare sui loro incanti di evanescenza.  
Un'ora dopo Noah grazie ad Henry aveva finalmente capito il funzionamento di questo incantesimo, ma la sua mente era totalmente annebbiata dallo sforzo.  
Ad un tratto videro Blue entrare in biblioteca: aveva tra le mani una scatola che ad ogni passo che faceva si sentivano dei rumori con sopra diversi fogli.  
«Ciao, ragazzi, finalmente ho finito!» disse lei appena li raggiunse al tavolo.  
«Pure io!» le rispose un Noah entusiasta.  
Blue appoggiò le cose sulla tavola e si sedette accanto a Henry.  
«Cos'hai lì dentro?» chiese Henry tutto curioso, prendendo la scatola e togliendo il coperchio e prendendo una spilla che si trovava al suo interno.  
Dentro c'erano circa una cinquantina di spille, erano tutte colorate e ognuna diversa dall'altra, ma su ognuna si potevano leggere le lettere CREPA.  
«Sono felice che tu me lo chieda. Ci sto lavorando da un po'.»  
«”Crepa”?» chiese Henry non capendo con una spilla rossa a forma di un quadrato in mano.  
«Crepa? Chi è che deve morire?» aggiunse Noah recuperandone un'altra dalla scatola.  
«Non è “crepa” come parola» disse Blue da una parte spazientita e da una parte divertita. «È una sigla. È C.R.E.P.A. e sta per Comitato per la Riabilitazione degli Elfi Poveri e Abbrutiti.»  
«Io non l'ho mai sentita» disse Henry sorpreso.  
«È ovvio che tu non l'abbia mai sentita nominare» gli rispose tutta felice. «L'ho fondato io»:  
«Hai fondato un comitato? Che fico!» le disse Noah con il sorriso.  
«Quanti membri conta?» chiese Henry sorpreso.  
«Se vi iscrivete, be'... siamo in tre» gli rispose Blue.  
«Quindi ti aspetti e vorresti che noi andassimo in giro con le spille con la scritta “Crepa” sulla divisa, per caso?»  
«Non è “Crepa”, è C.R.E.P.A.!» ribadì Blue. «Avevo in mente altri nomi, come “Fermiamo il Vergognoso Abuso dei Nostri Compagni Magici” o “Compagna per il Mutamento del Loro Status Legale”, ma erano troppo lunghi da scrivere sulla spilla. Pensavo perciò di utilizzarli per il nostro manifesto.»  
Prese uno dei fogli tra tutti quelli ammucchiati. «In questi giorni ho fatto delle ricerche molto accurate e precise in biblioteca. Ho scoperto che gli elfi sono stati ridotti in schiavitù tanti secoli fa. Non ci credo che nessuno finora abbiamo mai fatto qualcosa e si sia mai impegnato per dare loro la libertà e cambiare perciò questa situazione. Per me è inconcepibile.»  
«Blue, non so bene come dirtelo» la interruppe Henry, «ma a loro piace. Sono felici di fare quello che fanno.»  
«Abbiamo degli obiettivi sia a breve che a lungo termine» continuò lei imperterrita, come se Henry non avesse neppure aperto bocca. «Quelli a breve termine prevedono la garanzia di un salario e di condizioni di lavoro adeguate e dignitose, mentre quelli a lungo termine prevedono modifiche legislative, quali la legge sul uso vietato della bacchetta magica, ed è necessario che un elfo entri a far parte dell'Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche perché sono davvero poco rappresentati».  
«Ti aspetti davvero di riuscire a fare tutte queste cose? E come pensi di farle?» chiese Henry molto scettico.  
«Pensavo che potremmo iniziare cercando e raccogliendo adesioni» rispose Blue ignorando il sarcasmo. «Pensavo anche che potremmo far pagare l'iscrizione due zellini e ricevono in regalo una spilla a loro scelta. Henry, tu sei una persona precisa e pensavo che tu potessi fare il tesoriere, in camera ho una cassetta per te dove tenere i soldi, e tu, Noah, invece potresti fare il segretario e scrivere e tenere quello che ci discuterà nelle varie riunioni, se pensi che sia una buona idea puoi già scrivere il verbale di questo primo incontro».  
Blue fece un sorriso a trentadue denti, mentre Henry era allibito di fronte alle affermazioni dell'amica; Noah fece fatica a trattenersi dal ridere a vedere la sua faccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il terzo capitolo di questa storia, tratto dal quattordicesimo capitolo di Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco.  
Spero che vi sia piaciuto.  
Luce


	4. 4) Beauxbatons e Durmstrang

4) Beauxbatons e Durmstrang

La scuola era iniziata da più di un mese e le lezioni erano sempre più difficili. Ai ragazzi chiedevano un impegno tale che tutti coloro che giocavano a Quidditch furono costretti a saltare diversi appuntamenti. È vero che non ci sarebbe stato il campionato, ma il campo era rimasto a disposizione per gli allenamenti e molti degli studenti vollero continuare a giocare e ad allenarsi indipendentemente dal fatto che non ci fosse il torneo, ma con l'intenzione di organizzare delle amichevoli. Le lezioni divennero però anche sempre più interessati, in particolare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
Sorprendentemente il professor Dean Allen aveva annunciato dopo aver a lungo spiegato le maledizioni proibite che avrebbe scagliato su di loro a turno la Maledizione Imperius, allo scopo di dimostrare il suo vero potere e per osservare se tra di loro ci fosse qualcuno che aveva la predisposizione per contrastare i suoi effetti e se ci fosse qualcuno che poteva sviluppare questa abilità. Era perfettamente consapevole che fosse una cosa illegale, ma Malory aveva dato lui stesso il permesso e partecipava con loro a quelle lezioni per osservare ufficialmente che non venisse esercitato eccessivo potere sui ragazzi, ma ufficiosamente voleva sapere quale tra quei ragazzi aveva più potenziale. Malory era curioso.  
I ragazzi non erano obbligati a sottoporsi a questo esercizio, ma Allen era stato abbastanza convincente: «Se preferite capire cosa si prova a non avere alcun potere sul proprio corpo, ad essere totalmente in balia di qualcun altro quando qualcuno ve la scaglia non per didattica ma perché vuole avere un totale controllo di voi, del vostro corpo, ma soprattutto della vostra mente, a me va bene. Potete anche uscire dall'aula e affrontare quello che il futuro ha in serbo per voi a cuor leggero».  
Nessuno osò anche solo pensare di uscire dall'aula, nonostante molti di loro fossero terrorizzati all'idea di quello che poteva loro succedere.  
L'aula era stata sgombrata dai banchi, i ragazzi erano tutti in piedi in attesa, di fronte a loro c'era Allen e in fondo si poteva vedere il Malory che osservava curioso.  
Allen volle chiamare i ragazzi uno alla volta in modo che tutti potessero osservare e affinché ci fosse sufficiente spazio libero. Lì chiamò uno alla volta e lanciò contro ognuno la Maledizione Imperius. Noah, Blue e Henry osservavano vicini in religioso silenzioso mentre vedevano i loro compagni venire costretti a fare cose eccezionali, cose che non sarebbero mai state in grado di fare altrimenti. Tad Carruthers poteva parlare solo al contrario, alcuni di loro sogghignarono, ma tutti si resero conto di quello che quell'anatema costringeva a far loro fare, nonostante non ne avessero la minima abilità. Joseph Kavinsky fece una verticale e inizio a camminare con le mani. Gwenllian Dwyr saltellava su un piede mentre recitava in ordine alfabetico tutti nomi delle piante magiche. Quello che risultò ogni volta sempre più lampante è che nessuno di loro sembrava opporsi e sembrava in grado di smettere di fare quello che stava facendo. Furono in grado di interrompere le diverse azioni solo quando era Allen stesso a sciogliere l'incantesimo.  
«Blue, tocca a te» disse il professore serenamente. A Blue cadde per un attimo il mondo addosso, non pensava che sarebbe stato già il suo turno. Quello che provava era molto ambivalente: era ancora furiosa con il professore, ma non avrebbe mai perso l'occasione di provare un qualcosa di così fuori dagli schemi.  
Blue camminò verso il centro della stanza di fronte al professore. Gli occhi di Noah e Henry erano ancorati su di lei ancora più intensamente che rispetto ai compagni precedenti.  
Allen alzò la bacchetta e la puntò su Blue e disse chiaramente e distintamente: «Imperio».  
Blue provò una sensazione mai provata prima, un qualcosa di meraviglioso. Aveva l'impressione di essere diventata leggerissima, come se gli fosse stato tolto un peso da dosso, come se dentro la sua testa non ci fosse più un pensiero che non fosse legato a quella straordinaria sensazione di benessere e serenità. Era in piedi davanti al professore ed era estremamente rilassata, la preoccupazione percepita al suono del suo nome era totalmente scomparsa, come era scomparsa la rabbia, non sentiva neppure gli occhi dei compagni di classe su di sé.  
Ad un certo sentì la voce di Allen risuonargli in testa che gli chiedeva: «Sali in piedi sulla sedia.»  
Blue vide davanti a sé una sedia che prima non aveva minimamente notato.  
Alzo una gamba e l'appoggio sulla sedia. Fece forza e si tirò su. Si trovò in piedi sulla sedia.  
Come c'era arrivata? Perché era salita sulla sedia?  
«Scendi dalla sedia.» La voce del professore suonò di nuovo da qualche parte nel suo cervello.  
Staccò un piede dalla sedia e scivolò sul pavimento.  
Perché era sul pavimento? Perché era scesa dalla sedia?  
«Continua a salire e a scendere dalla sedia» gli disse Allen.  
Alzò di nuovo la gamba pronta a salire di nuovo sulla sedia, ma dentro la sua testa era comparsa una terza voce. Non era quella del professore, non era neppure la sua o di qualcuno che conoscesse. Era una voce che gli diceva: «Sulle sedie ci si siede, non ci si sale in piedi».  
Sentiva però dentro di sé il professore che gli diceva di salire sulla sedia. Lei voleva salire sulla sedia.  
«Non salire sulla sedia, non è una cosa sensata da fare» ripeté la voce.  
«Sali sulla sedia!» disse di nuovo la voce del professore. Era un ordine e come ordine era stato detto.  
«Non salire sulla sedia. Non salirci.» E Blue voleva davvero ascoltare anche questa voce. Voleva alzarsi in piedi sulla sedia, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva salirci.  
«Sali! Subito!» ordinò con cattiveria la voce del professore nella sua testa.  
Blue non riuscì a non ascoltare la voce. Aveva alzato un piede pronta a salire, ma ad un tratto sentì dolore: aveva provato a salire sulla sedia, ma contemporaneamente aveva provato a non salire sulla sedia; aveva perso l'equilibrio e si era trovata col culo a terra.  
«Oh, perfetto!» disse Allen entusiasta.  
Improvvisamente Blue smise di sentire quelle voci nella testa, si ricordò perfettamente di quello che era successo e di cosa aveva fatto e sentì di aver preso proprio una bella botta.  
«Avete visto, ragazzi? Blue ho provato a non eseguire l'ordine che gli era stato dato. Ha provato a contrastare la maledizione e c'era quasi riuscita. Non è facile riuscire a liberarsi da un incantesimo così potente e non è detto che tutti ci riusciate. Ma ci riproveremo e ci proveremo ancora e magari anche qualcun altro potrebbe riuscirci. È importante che osserviate negli occhi la persona sotto l'effetto di questo anatema: è lì che vedrete la lotta, la presa di coscienza. Osservate, osservate. Ottimo lavoro, Blue! Riposati e alla prossima lezione ci riproviamo» disse Allen rivolto prima alla classe e poi direttamente a Blue aiutandola a tirarsi su in piedi, ma Blue non accettò il suo aiuto. E preferì alzarsi da sola.  
*  
Tutti i ragazzi del sesto anno avevano notato un decisivo aumento di lavoro a loro richiesto. Di fronte all'ennesimo lamento di fronte a tutti i compiti assegnati di Trasfigurazione, la professoressa Neeve Mullen si trovò costretta a dare delle spiegazioni.  
«La vostra istruzione sta per entrare in una fase fondamentale. I M.A.G.O. si avvicinano...»  
«Ma i M.A.G.O. sono il prossimo anno!» la interruppe Tad polemico.  
«Hai ragione, Carruthers, i M.A.G.O. sono l'anno prossimo, ma come stavo dicendo, si stanno avvicinando e voi avete bisogno di tutta la preparazione possibile e di tutta quella che noi vi possiamo offrire. Ma non siete in grado neppure di trasfigurarvi integralmente in una rondine, come pensate di riuscire ad arrivare ai M.A.G.O.? Come pensate addirittura di superarli?» continuò Mullen di fronte alle facce stanche e perplesse degli studenti.  
Giusto per non farsi mancare niente anche gli altri professori avevano alzato il tiro e continuavano ad assegnare compiti, pagine da studiare, relazioni da scrivere: la professoressa Jimi Mullen voleva che scrivessero un tema alla settimana sulle Rivolte dei Goblin del Diciottesimo secolo di almeno tre pergamene; la professoressa Piper Laumonier continuava a far preparare antidoti e li aveva minacciati di provare su di loro entro le vacanze natalizie quegli antidoti, perciò gli studenti si stavano impegnando al massimo per non rimetterci la loro pelle; il professore Jiang aveva assegnato tre letture aggiuntive in vista della lezione sugli incantesimi acquatici.  
Inaspettatamente anche Dittley aumentò il carico di lavoro. Dittley aveva avuto la brillante idea per il primo trimestre di assegnare ad ognuno dei suoi studenti del sesto anno uno Schiopodo Sparacoda, un animale inizialmente piccolo ed apparentemente innocuo se non fosse stato per l'odore pestilenziale che emanava. Nell'arco di pochissimo però erano sorprendentemente cresciuti, nonostante nessuno di loro avesse capito di cosa effettivamente si nutrissero. Dittley era davvero felice di questa crescita e disse ai suoi studenti di presentarsi a sere alterne da lui allo scopo di osservare gli Schiopodi e annotare tutte le loro particolari e stravaganti caratteristiche.  
«Lei è pazzo, se pensa che io abbia intenzione di vedere anche fuori dalle lezioni questi cosi orribili. Lei è pazzo!» aveva dichiarato Kavinsky non appena Dittley aveva annunciato questa novità a lezione.  
«Fino a prova contrario sono io l'insegnate e tu farai quello che dico io» gli aveva risposto Dittley freddamente e con serietà: non si sarebbe fatto mettere i piedi in testa da un ragazzino ricco, snob e arrogante.  
Vedere Kavinsky essere messo così in riga fu una gioia per Blue. Un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto le comparve sul viso, fortunatamente nessuno lo vide, ma le permise di tornare al castello, nonostante la terribile notizia di vedere gli Schiopodi Sparacoda più del necessario, con il morale alle stelle.  
Quando arrivò alla Sala d'Ingresso trovò Noah e Henry. Lì trovò fermi davanti ad una calca di studenti urlanti che si erano bloccati a leggere un grande cartello comparso ai piedi della scalinata di marmo. Henry, che era il più alto dei tre, riuscì a sbirciare oltre tutte le teste e lesse a voce alta:

TORNEO TREMAGHI  
Le delegazioni di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang arriveranno alle 6 in punto di venerdì 30 ottobre. Le lezioni termineranno con mezz'ora d'anticipo.

«Meraviglioso!» esclamò Blue. «L'ultima ora del venerdì abbiamo pozioni! Per una volta non avrà il tempo di minacciarci di avvelenarci e siamo legittimati a finire prima!»

Gli studenti riporteranno borse e libri nei rispettivi dormitori e si riuniranno davanti al castello per salutare i nostri ospiti prima del Banchetto di Benvenuto.

«Ma è tra una settimana!» commentò Prokopenko di Serpeverde, comparendo all'improvviso tra la folla con gli occhi scintillanti. «Devo assolutamente andare a dirlo a Joseph!»  
«Joseph?» chiese Noah confuso. Da quando avevano un compagno che si chiamasse Joseph? Prokopenko era già svanito tra la folla.  
«Kavinsky» precisò Blue. «Da come si dice in giro sembra che voglia partecipare anche lui al Torneo».  
«Quell'idiota campione di Hogwarts? Ma soprattutto, chi ha mai saputo il nome di Kavinsky?» disse Noah, cercando di farsi spazio tra la folla e andare verso le scale.  
Dalla comparsa del cartello nella Sala d'Ingresso il clima era cambiato: vibrava di eccitazione e di attesa. L'unico argomento di conversazione per tutta la settimana fu il Torneo Tremaghi, indipendentemente dove si andasse si potevano trovare studenti che bisbigliavano e parlavano delle delegazioni e del torneo. Fu difficile per gli insegnanti riuscire a fare lezione, perché anche durante le ore scolastiche gli studenti scommettevano su chi sarebbe stato eletto campione di Hogwarts.  
Noah notò che il castello aveva assunto un aspetto nuovo, era stato pulito in tutti i suoi spazi: i ritratti furono puliti, spolverati e scrostati, nonostante il disappunto dei soggetti, che venivano ospitati nei quadri vicini e passavano il tempo a borbottare e a lamentarsi; le armature furono lucidate e oliate, perciò non le si sentivano più cigolare ed era possibile specchiarsi. In questa settimana il custode, Colin Greenmantle, diventò ancora più cattivo e severo: controllava che gli studenti fossero sempre puliti, che le suole delle scarpe non portassero in giro sporcizia varia, che le regole venissero rispettate anche più rigidamente.  
Questa agitazione che aleggiava nel castello tra gli studenti era presente anche tra gli insegnati, i quali avevano maggiori difficoltà di gestione durante le lezioni, sembravano costantemente sul filo di un rasoio e, se possibile, erano diventati ancora più severi.  
«Dwyr, quando arriveranno le delegazioni di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang ti consiglio caldamente di non far girare la voce che sei arrivata al sesto anno senza saper fare un incantesimo decente di evanescenza» la intimò rigida la professoressa Neeve Mullen alla fine di una lezione, in cui Gwenllian aveva fatto evanescere solo la testa di un topo, anziché tutto il corpo.  
Per venerdì tutto il castello fu perfettamente ordinato e durante la notte anche la Sala Grande fu addobbata meticolosamente: sulle pareti si potevano vedere i grandiosi stendardi di seta. Ognuno rappresentava una delle case di Hogwarts: uno stendardo rosso con ricamato un leone color oro per la casata di Grifondoro, uno stendardo blu con ricamata un'aquila color bronzo per la casata di Corvonero, uno stendardo giallo con ricamato un tasso color nero per la casata di Tassorosso e uno stendardo verde con ricamato un serpente color argento per la casata di Serpeverde. Nella parete dietro il tavolo degli insegnati era stato appesa un ulteriore stendardo ancora più grande raffigurante tutti gli stemmi delle casate uniti da una grande lettera H.  
*  
«Avete saputo qualcosa sul Torneo Tremaghi? Qualcosa di vero?» chiese curioso Henry a colazione.  
«Dopo lezione mi sono fermata a chiedere alla Mullen se mi poteva dire come venissero scelti i campioni, ma mi ha dato una risposta sibillina che nessuno avrebbe capito» rispose Blue, «e poi ha aggiunto che dovrei pensare di più a far evanescere il mio topo, piuttosto che al torneo. Come se io non potessi parteciparvi» concluse quasi infastidita.  
«Io più che sapere come vengono scelti i campioni, vorrei sapere che prove dovranno affrontare. Penso che potremmo affrontarle, altrimenti avrebbero messo un limite di età» aggiunse Noah curioso ed energico.  
«Ti sentiresti così sicuro anche a eseguire queste prove davanti ad un giudice?» gli domandò Blue. «L'unica cosa che ha detto di non enigmatico è che i tre campioni per ogni prova ricevono un punteggio.»  
«E non si sa chi sono i giudici?» chiese ancora Noah.  
«I presidi delle scuole partecipanti fanno sempre parte della commissione» informò Henry.  
«È vero, è scritto in Storia di Hogwarts. Anche se non sarebbe il titolo giusto per quel libro» continuò Blue. «Avrebbero dovuto chiamarlo Storia riveduta e corretta di Hogwarts o Storia decisamente prevenuta e selettiva di Hogwarts, che preferisce non trattare degli aspetti più denigranti della scuola.» E qui il tono si era parecchio inacidito.  
«Dovrei sapere di cosa stai parlando?» chiese Henry, anche se Noah immaginava di sapere a cosa alludeva.  
«Degli elfi domestici! Parlo degli elfi domestici che vengono sfruttati e noi essere umani siamo complici di questo enorme sfruttamento e in quel libro, in Storia di Hogwarts, in più di mille pagine non viene neppure accennato l'argomento!» gli rispose Blue infastidita, come Noah aveva immaginato.  
Nonostante l'inesistente entusiasmo di Henry al tema, la determinazione di Blue di salvaguardare gli elfi domestici era rimasta intaccata, compensata forse da un tacito accordo con Noah. Bisogna anche ammettere che entrambi le avevano dato i due zellini per la spilla CREPA, Henry lo aveva fatto solo per non dover affrontare un'ulteriore discussione, ma bisogna anche dire che ricevere quei quattro zellini aveva reso Blue ancora più combattiva e animosa, infatti perseguitava Noah e Henry affinché indossassero le spille e a convincere altri ragazzi a perseguire questa battaglia. Blue nella sua sala comune, quella di Grifondoro, aveva iniziato a seguire tutti i suoi compagni mettendoli alle strette e facendosi dare da tutti quei due zellini.  
«Per voi è normale che qualcuno che vi cambia le lenzuola e vi fa i letti ogni mattina, qualcuno che vi accende il fuoco in tutte le stanze e tutte le sale comuni per non farvi prendere freddo, qualcuno che ogni giorno pulisce le aule e vi prepara la colazione, il pranzo e la cena non venga minimamente pagato e venga trattato come uno schiavo? Sono creature magiche, ma non per questo non possono rivendicare i loro diritti!» si sentiva ripetere Blue con enfasi.  
Alcuni persone, soprattutto i nati babbabi, ma non solo, avevano aderito alla causa dando i due zellini perché vagamente interessati a ciò che Blue aveva da dire e partecipavano attivamente alla campagna; alcuni di loro sembravano interessati, ma non volevano parteciparvi; ma la maggior parte degli studenti considerava tutta questa storia uno scherzo.  
Quella mattina di fronte all'ennesima insistenza di Blue, Henry si rivolse a lei e le chiese: «Ho una domanda da farti, tu sei mai scesa in cucina? Ci hai mai messo piede?»  
«Ovviamente no» rispose lei convintamente.  
«Beh, io ci sono stato» le rispose Henry.  
Noah si girò rivolto verso di lui: «Quando? E perché non ci siamo andati assieme?»  
«Io ci sono stato e li ho visti felici. Sono felici. E sai perché sono felici? Perché per loro è un onore poter aiutare i maghi, pensano di fare il lavoro più bello del mondo!» continuò Henry ignorando Noah.  
«È perché non hanno istruzione e nel passato hanno fatto loro il lavaggio del cervello!» gli rispose battagliera alzando i toni, ma la sua voce venne attutita e inghiottita dal fruscio dei gufi postali.  
*  
Venerdì 30 ottobre arrivò e i ragazzi erano tutti eccitati. Nell'aria aleggiava quella vibrante sensazione di attesa. Nessuno era in grado di seguire attentamente le lezioni, perché tutti erano più interessanti a pensare all'arrivo delle delegazioni di Beauxbatons e di Durmstrang. Per gli studenti quella lezione di Pozioni fu più sostenibile delle altre volte dal momento che durò mezz'ora in meno.  
Quando suonò la campana che anticipava la fine della lezioni, tutti gli studenti della scuola corsero alla propria torre, lasciando le borse e i libri, mettendosi i mantelli e tornando il più in fretta possibile nella sala d'ingresso.  
I direttori delle case stavano cercando di sistemare in fila gli studenti divisi per casa e per anno.  
Il professore Jiang stava controllando che tutti fossero in ordine. «Gwenllian per piacere togliti quella fermaglio dai capelli. Quelli del primo anno davanti, seguitemi senza spingere, quelli del settimo in fondo. Tutti ordinati per piacere!»  
Gli studenti si sistemarono in fila davanti al castello. Era una serata fredda, ma il cielo era sereno; il sole stava tramontando, mentre la luna stava già illuminando un angolo di cielo sopra la Foresta Proibita.  
«Sono praticamente le sei» disse tra sé e sé Noah, guardando l'orologio al polso e alzando gli occhi poi verso il viale davanti ai cancelli principali.  
«Secondo te come arriveranno? In treno?» chiese una compagna a Blue.  
«Non credo» le rispose.  
Alcuni del prima anno dicevano: «Secondo me arriveranno coi manici di scopa».  
«No, utilizzeranno una passaporta.»  
«Magari si materializzeranno, forse a loro glielo insegnano anche se hanno meno di diciassette anni.»  
Henry borbottò: «Non è possibile materializzarsi dentro i confini di Hogwarts».  
Gli studenti osservavano i prati intorno a loro diventare sempre più scuri alla ricerca di qualsiasi dettaglio che potesse far loro capire che gli ospiti erano in arrivo, ma era tutto immobile, silenzioso e normale. Blue iniziava ad avere freddo e sperava che le delegazioni arrivassero in fretta. Non aveva voglia di aspettare un qualche ingresso trionfale e teatrale.  
Nonostante molti ragazzi borbottassero tra di loro, si poté udire Malory dire: «Potrei sbagliarmi, ma penso stia arrivando la delegazione di Beauxbatons».  
«Dove?» esclamarono gli studenti con impazienza alla ricerca di qualsiasi segnale.  
«Lassù!» urlò un ragazzo del quinto anno, indicando il cielo sopra la Foresta Proibita.  
Qualcosa di molto grande, molto più grande di un manico di scopa o cento, mille manici di scopa, stava volando nel cielo verso di loro e stava diventando sempre più grande.  
«È un drago!» urlò spaventata una ragazzina del primo anno.  
«È una casa volante!» gridò Tad Carruthers entusiasta.  
Tad aveva quasi indovinato. L'immensa sagoma nera si avvicinava ogni secondo, per un pelo non aveva sfiorato le cime degli alberi della Foresta ed era illuminata dalle luci del castello. Videro che si trattava di una gigantesca carrozza color blu oltremare, dalle dimensioni di una grande casa, che sfrecciava verso di loro ed era trainata da dodici cavalli alati, grandi quanto elefanti.  
Le prime tre file fecero dei passi indietro mentre la carrozza si avvicinava a loro con l'intenzione di atterrare molto velocemente. Non appena gli zoccoli di quegli enormi cavalli toccarono terra si sentì un boato gigantesco che spaventò una ragazza del terzo anno di Corvonero facendola cadere sul piede di uno del quarto anno. Dopo un secondo anche la carrozza toccò terra producendo un altro boato. I cavalli nel frattempo si erano fermati e scuotevano le enormi ali prima di richiuderle.  
Noah prima che la porta della carrozza si aprisse poté notare che vi era inciso un blasone raffigurante due bacchette d'oro incrociate da cui spuntavano tre stelle ciascuna.  
Sulla soglia comparve un ragazzo con un vestito completamente celeste, scese dalla carrozza con un saltò e si piegò per far comparire dei gradini color oro, allontanandosi educatamente per fa scendere la sua preside.  
La prima cosa che gli studenti di Hogwarts poterono vedere fu una scarpa elegante nera col tocco, una scarpa che non era minimamente pari alle loro, era di un grandezza impressionante, e solo infine videro scendere dalla carrozza la donna più grande mai vista. Vedendola si poté capire il perché sia taglia della carrozza che la taglia dei cavalli.  
Blue stava cercando di capire se avesse mai visto una persona così grande nella sua vita e l'unica persona che le venne in mente fu Dittley; probabilmente erano alti uguali, ma quella donna le sembrava ancora più grande di Dittley, forse perché ormai lo conosceva da sei anni ed era abituata a vederlo e ad averlo intorno. Quando la prima volta lo aveva visto, l'aveva un po' intimidita, ma era bastato parlarci un po' per farle cambiare idea. Ma vedendo lei, vedendo per la prima volta una donna così alta, così grossa, quell'intimidazione comparve di nuovo, forse data dal fatto che lei fosse lì in piedi davanti a tutti quegli studenti ad osservarli.  
Aveva un viso lungo, occhi neri grandissimi, un naso aquilino e la pelle olivastra; i capelli a caschetto, neri, lisci; indossava un completo nero di satin e portava una collana di perle e tantissimi anelli alle mani.  
Malory le si avvicinò sorridendole, a cui le rispose con un sorriso cortese e aspettò che lui si avvicinasse. Non appena le fu davanti, gli allungò la mano e Malory gliela baciò, in segno di benvenuto.  
«Benvenuta a Hogwarts, mia cara Madame Maxime» disse il preside.  
«Mon cher Mallory!» lo salutò con una voce non sorprendentemente profonda. «Voi sta bene, spero!»  
«Sono felice di dire che sto bene, grazie mille» le rispose.  
«Vi presento i miei studonti» disse Madame Maxime, girandosi e indicandoli con una mano.  
L'attenzione di Noah fino a quel momento era stata catturata da Madame Maxime e solo grazie alle sue parole vide che nel frattempo dietro di loro erano scesi dalla carrozza una ventina circa di ragazze e ragazzi. Sembrava tutti dei ragazzi di un età compresa tra i sedici e i diciotto anni, ma la prima cosa che Noah notò non fu l'età, ma l'aspetto fisico: erano tutti bellissimi. Il suo occhio poco allenato ai dettagli non notò però che, nonostante fossero tutti rispettosamente immobili in attesa di un comando da parte della loro preside, stavano tutti tremando, non notò la leggerezza dei loro vestiti che sembravano essere cuciti dalla seta più pura, non notò la mancanza dei mantelli o di scialli o sciarpe. Le ragazze indossavano un completo giacca-gonna, mentre i ragazzi un completo giacca-pantalone, entrambi vestiti completamente di quel azzurro celeste. Non notò neppure gli sguardi preoccupati rivolti al castello.  
«Whelk è già arrivato?» chiese Madame Maxime.  
«Dovrebbe essere qui tra pochissimo» le rispose Malory. «Immagino abbiate molto freddo, preferite aspettare con noi il suo arrivo o entrare a scaldarvi?»  
«Scaldarsci, sì» preferì Madame Maxime. Preoccupata però aggiunse: «Ma i scevalli...»  
«Il nostro insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche è molto lieto di potersene occupare» la interruppe Malory. «Non vi preoccupate.»  
«Questi esemplari hanno bisogno di... come dire... una mano descisa» aggiunse Madame Maxime convinta che nessun insegnante di Cura delle Creatur Magiche di Hogwarts potesse davvero prendersi cura di loro. «Sono tanto forti» ribadì.  
«Sono certo che il nostro Dittley ha le competenze per occuparsene al meglio» la rassicurò ulteriormente con un sorriso.  
«Très bien» disse Madame Maxime e fece un piccolo inchino. «Voleva dire a questo Dittlei che i scevalli bevono solamente whisky di malto, s'il vous plaît?»  
«Non mancherò di informarlo» rispose Malory e fece a sua volta un inchino.  
«Vous venez» disse Madame Maxime, come se fosse un comando, ai suoi ragazzi, e gli studenti di Hogwarts aprirono un varco per farli passare, lasciandoli nelle mani della vicepreside Mullen.  
«Secondo voi quanto saranno grandi i cavalli di Durmstrang?» chiese un ragazzo del terzo anno.  
«Guarda, se sono più grandi di questi, neppure Dittley riuscirebbe a controllarli, perciò speriamo in bene» gli risposero.  
Si erano di nuovo sistemati in attesa che arrivasse la delegazione di Durmstrang. Il sole era sceso, il cielo si stava man mano oscurando e molti di loro iniziarono a tremare; ciò però non gli impedì di continuare a guardare il cielo. I ragazzi non parlavano, non si muovevano, si potevano sentire i denti battere e gli sbuffi e gli scalpitii dei cavalli di Madama Maxime.  
Ad un tratto Noah disse: «Sentite qualcosa?»  
Blue tese l'orecchio, cercando di captare ogni minimo rumore: un suono si stava facendo sempre più forte, un suono strano e non riconosciuto che sembrava si avvicinasse sempre. Un rumore, che ai nati babbani ricordò quello di un aspirapolvere.  
«Il lago!» urlo Prokopenko indicandolo. «Guardate il lago!»  
Da quella posizione si poteva vedere in lontananza la superficie nera del lago, ma che non era più come al solito liscia e piatta. Al centro si potevano vedere strane onde allargarsi sempre più, come quando si lascia un sasso in acqua. Queste onde si facevano sempre più veloci e sempre più grandi fino alla formazione di un vortice: un vortice al centro del lago.  
La prima cosa che si poté vedere uscire da questo vortice fu un lungo palo nero, a cui seguì un sartiame.  
«È un albero maestro!» disse Henry appena riconobbe le parti che affioravano dal lago.  
Con lentezza, maestosità la nave crebbe dall'acqua, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna. La luce del sole era totalmente scomparsa e il cielo si era scurito. Non sembrava la classica nave a cui Noah era abituato, sembrava quasi la nave fantasma di pirati, risorta dopo un naufragio. Quando finalmente comparve totalmente, il vortice si chiuse e l'unico rumore che si poté udire era il suono dell'acqua e delle onde che si infrangevano sulla barca mentre scivolava lentamente e silenziosamente verso la riva. Si sentì poi scorrere la catena dell'ancora, si sentì l'ancora rompere lo specchio d'acqua e la si sentì toccare il fondale; si sentì il suono di una passerella che veniva allungata verso riva, affinché la delegazione di Durmstrang potesse scendere.  
I passeggeri iniziarono a scendere. Si avviarono verso il castello, solo quando tutti quanti furono scesi dalla barca. Blue li osservava per niente affascinata dal loro mezzo di trasporto e cercava di raccogliere maggiori dettagli. Già da lontano apparivano totalmente diversi dalla delegazione di Beauxbatons, già da lontano si poteva capire quanto erano massicci e alti. Al contrario si poteva capire che erano abituati alle basse temperature, indossavano dei mantelli scuri di una pelliccia apparentemente molto folta e molto morbida. Blue avrebbe voluto accarezzare quella pelliccia per capire se fosse vero pelo: l'idea che avessero potuto uccidere degli animali per fare quei mantelli le fece odiare tutti i ragazzi di Durmstrang.  
Mentre risalivano la collina avvicinandosi al castello, una persona dalle retrovie avanzò gridando: «Malory! Che piacere rivederti! Come stai, amico? Da quanto tempo!»  
Le venne un brivido sentendolo parlare: la sua voce melliflua, così untuosa e leziosa.  
Blue da lontano non riuscì a cogliere molti dettagli di quell'uomo che immaginava fosse il preside della scuola di Durmstrang. Aveva i capelli corti e scuri. Vide che era un uomo alto e sottile, giovane. Troppo giovane. Quanti anni poteva avere? Venticinque? Massimo trenta. Non poteva essere il loro preside.   
«Benissimo, grazie, professor Whelk» rispose Malory, non avvicinandosi, come aveva fatto con Madame Maxime, ma aspettando che arrivasse all'ingresso per poterlo salutare.  
Quando Whelk lo raggiunse si strinsero la mano, in segno di benvenuto e di ospitalità.  
«Cara vecchia Hogwarts, quanto tempo è passato» fisse alzando gli occhi al castello con un sorriso che Blue non seppe come interpretare, un sorriso che però non raggiunse gli occhi, che rimasero freddi. Aveva denti giallissimi, come se nel corso della vita avesse fumato davvero tanto, davvero troppo. Difficile da credere vista la sua giovane età. «È davvero bello essere qui dopo anni, com'è bello. Ronan, entriamo, così ci scaldiamo e asciughiamo tutta l'umidità. Non ti dispiace, Malory? Ronan è un po' raffreddato.»  
Blue non seppe cosa glielo fece pensare, cosa le suggerì che quella fosse una provocazione nei confronti di Malory, il quale fu molto bravo a non coglierla.  
Accanto a Whelk comparve uno dei suoi studenti, non per sua scelta, ma perché Whelk stesso lo aveva avvicinato a sé. La folla si aprì di nuovo per fare passare l'intero gruppo con a capo il preside e il ragazzo, Ronan. Blue ebbe solo il tempo di vedere la sua testa pressoché rasata e gli occhi azzurri, che intorno a lei iniziarono a bisbigliare con sorpresa creando, al contrario del desiderato, un gran fracasso.  
«È Lynch!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il quarto capitolo della storia, tratto dal dodicesimo capitolo di Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco.  
Come potete vedere ho tenuto Madame Maxime, questo perché non sono riuscita a trovare un personaggio che la potesse sostituire. Per questo motivo, visto anche il modo in cui parla, ho deciso di tenere fedeli i suoi discorsi, che sono copiati pari pari dall'opera originale.  
Spero che questa storia vi stia piacendo.  
Dal prossimo capitolo inizieranno ad esserci qualche maggiori differenze rispetto ai capitoli originali, perciò si inizierà con l'effetto sorpresa.  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va.  
Con affetto,  
Luce


End file.
